Far travellers
by Minthil
Summary: AU & Small Crossover with Battletech. Ranma gets involved with a strange group and he comes to a crossroad where he must chose.
1. Chapter 1 Visitors

**Author Note: I'm having a writer's block with my other story, so I'm hoping this will get the creative juices flowing again. A busy period for me at the moment, so infrequent updates.**

**Chapter 1 - Dropping in for a visit**

"Stay in the garden, little ones and stay out of the house." The young woman shouted with an indulgent smile.

"I am waiting for an answer." The woman stated as she looked back at the real state agent, whom fidgeted under the gaze.

"Well madam, first this is Nerima and second these last few years have seen an increase in property damage from martial arts contests." The agent explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Most martial artists here are of exceptional skill with 2nd dan being the most common. The higher ranked martial artist generally cause more damage to the immediate area and tend to escalate to other parts of Nerima. This neighbourhood has suffered less damage over the years, but is still part of Nerima." The agent continued as the gaze remained.

"So by association the prices for the ground are lowered as the entire ward has a bad reputation." The woman said.

"Yes, madam." The agent replied.

"I appreciate the honest answer. Personally I do not think these contests will pose a problem. The head of security will be able to deal with these nuisances. When the building has been inspected and checked out structurally, I will sign the contract." The woman said.

"Yes, madam." The agent replied with a smile. _Finally got rid of this property._

Just then a loud crash could be heard within the house. Blinking the woman looked at the two children in the yard, before frowning and marching into the building. The agent just pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered about the unfairness of it all.

"And what might you be doing here." The woman asked with a frown.

"Huh?" Ranma said groggily as he picked himself out of the crater.

"You know, this is not a safe place to play." The woman replied as she looked at the run down state of the house.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to drop in on you like that. The tomboy didn't give me much choice in the matter." Ranma answered.

"I see. You do realise that there are better ways to impress a girl. Proving your courage is hardly worth a broken bone or something similar." The woman lectured.

"I ain't trying to impress the stupid tomboy." Ranma snapped, glaring angry.

"Sorry, it's complicated alright." Ranma added after receiving a flat stare from the woman.

"Try me." The woman simply said in response, as she gestured Ranma to follow.

Signing, Ranma started to explain parts of his life. Mentioning the training trip and subsequent surprise engagement, Ranma tried to explain the complex relationship between him and his fiancées. Shaking her head, the woman stopped Ranma from talking and send the agent on his way to get started on the contract. Signing, the woman moved to keep the children in her sight.

"I am Aran-Himura Samus." Samus introduced herself.

"Saotome Ranma." Ranma replied.

"Half gaijin I might be, young one, but I do know multiple engagements is illegal. Which is the only part I understood of your explanation. Your constant changing of subject was not helpful in this." Samus stated, as she tapped her cane.

"Sorry, I warned you that it's complicated." Ranma replied.

"Perhaps. Unfortunately I have little time at the moment to find out. Try to stay out of our new home, young one." Samus said in good humor as she called to the children.

Waving goodbye, Samus led the children to the nearby substation. Meeting up with the two absent members of her group, she discussed the day as the children were treated to ice-cream. The older gentlemen spoke of his findings in an urgent and stressed manner. The middle-aged giant added his observations in a soft rumbling voice. Samus listened what the two men had to say and responded in a crisp, no nonsense manner. Only the older man showed his doubts by frowning, but held his tongue. Leaving the children in the care of the older gentlemen, Samus and the giant moved to their next appointment.

* * *

Ranma's day was a bit more eventful as he had been chased by two fiancées and three rivals. Upon returning to the dojo, he was immediately beset by the two fathers shouting their indignation of his supposed callous treatment of his rightful fiancée. Nodoka also added her two cents by calling his manliness in question. Akane just welcomed Ranma home with a mallet to the head. Even Kasumi showed her displeasure by serving Ranma smaller helpings of her food.

Signing, Ranma was grateful that the day was over as he prepared for bed. Frowning, Ranma remembered the young woman that had called him with the, to him, insulting moniker 'young one'. He guessed her age was mid-twenty and didn't consider the age difference sufficient for her to call him in such a manner. Ranma considered her dark red hair for a moment. Shrugging, Ranma put Samus out of his head and went straight to bed.

* * *

A few weeks went past and life for Ranma continued in the usual manner as he was chased and malleted on a daily basis. Samus was supervising the restoration and expansion of her new home and had been contemplating the hole in the roof which was located in the middle of the house. A blur and crash ended this.

"Ranma?" Samus questioned as she blinked at the new crater in repaired floor.

"Hi, Samus." Ranma groined as he picked himself up.

"Himura-san." Samus corrected.

"Why do I have the feeling that a new hole would have appeared if the roof had been fixed?" Samus continued as she looked up at the hole.

"Cause I would've crashed through it." Ranma answered as he checked himself for any injuries.

"Indeed. I gather this was caused by a tomboy?" Samus asked as she considered her first meeting with Ranma.

"Yep. Strong as a gorilla and eager to use her mallet as a golf club." Ranma responded.

"Any reason as to why?" Samus pressed as she led Ranma to the kitchen.

"She don't need no reason. Just the pretence of fault and wham, there I go." Ranma snorted.

"What I meant was, what were the events leading up to the involuntary flight." Samus corrected.

"Well, I was minding my own business as I walked home from school. Doing my best to avoid angering Akane, when Shampoo used my head as a landing spot again. Not wasting time, Shampoo started hugging me and saying she was ready for a date. Next thing I know I'm flying." Ranma explained dejected as he accepted a cup of tea.

"If I understand this right, you were assaulted and sexually molested by a girl named Shampoo. A tomboy named Akane either took offence or was embarrassed and decided to take her frustration out on you. Which resulted in this little visit." Samus summarized as she sipped her tea.

"Kinda. Shampoo is really enthusiastic and doesn't show much restrained. So I wouldn't call it molesting." Ranma replied.

"Did you want to be hugged? Did you enjoy being hugged" Samus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! I didn't want to be hugged." Ranma sputtered.

"That would be sexually molesting. As in unwanted sexual contact." Samus calmly stated.

"I guess. Look I got to be going. I'm probably in enough trouble as it is." Ranma said, getting up.

"There is still the matter of damaging my new floor." Samus interjected.

"Ah, man. Look I ain't got much money and I ain't available for a date or something." Ranma sighed with his shoulders slumped.

"Then it is fortunate that I employ a simple policy of 'you break, you fix'." Samus answered with smirk.

"I was considering to change the room, in which you landed, to an inner courtyard with a sealing panel for the rain. It may take some effort, but adding special mats on the floor would turn it into a practice area." Samus.

"So you want me to do that?" Ranma asked sceptically.

"Aff. You can begin by removing the floor boards. The floor will be lowered a bit and strengthened with metal bars." Samus mused with a distracted gaze.

"Once the floor boards are removed, the metal bars will be put in place to serve as the foundation for the springs, which will soften any impact. Upon the springs the removed floor boards will be placed, still lower then the previous height. The special mats will be place last." Samus continued after refocusing on Ranma.

"You expect me to do all that?" Ranma asked grumpy.

"Neg. I expect you to remove the floor boards and replace them. The metal bars and springs will be done by a professional craftsman. If you happen to know a store where I can buy the special mats, kindly inform me of the address." Samus answered.

"Ok, I guess I can do that." Ranma replied, surprised by the sudden mirth of Samus.

Leading Ranma back to the room and talking to the foreman about the desired changes, Samus also mentioned Ranma to the foreman as a independent freelancer specialised in manual labor.

* * *

Samus smiled proudly as she looked at her new training room. The floor had been finished early and the mats had been placed. The floor above had been removed as had portions of the roof to accommodate a glass panel, which could close the top of the room. The upper floor of her house had been drastically altered with the removal of most of the walls. Rebuilding the hallways and the rooms with the extensions on the outside of the building would take a while longer, but Samus felt the added room and changed lay-out worth the time and effort.

Blinking, Samus looked up and sighed as a dot grew larger in the sky. A muffled crash sounded as Ranma made another landing in the room. Critically, Samus inspected the crash site. Nodding as Ranma got up somewhat swifter, Samus noted no noticeable damage to the floor.

"Compared with previous landings, how does this one rate?" Samus asked curious.

"Not as hard as usual." Ranma grumbled as he checked his head for lumps.

"Good, next time you head this way aim for this room. Should save both of us some trouble." Samus stated as she left the room to check on the children outside.

Chuckling the foreman entered the room and checked for damage. As Ranma had dropped in a few times before in this room during the work, the room had been made a priority to finish. Having a person crash into a workplace with dangerous materials was something the foreman wanted to avoid. The foreman had also watch Ranma as he had been put to work by Samus each visit. Nodding his head, the foreman slapped Ranma on the shoulder.

"How would you like to earn some money?" The foreman asked.

* * *

Whistling Ranma walked down the street to the mall. While his clothes were durable, the past few weeks had overcome the resistance and his clothes were starting to fall apart. His job as construction worker had earned him some decent money and he had been able to pay Nabiki off. Nabiki immediately added a penalty fine for the late payment, which to her astonishment was paid by Ranma. Before she could think of another fine, Ranma had left the room.

Ranma had been given a crash course in construction work and to his surprise had found a group that didn't care about what he didn't know or what he couldn't do. He was just one of the guys. As the job was finished, Ranma had learned carpentry, some metal work and some electronic know how. He still was considering the offer of the foreman to keep working with the group.

But today he had to get some new clothes. The Nerima mall had a small store with his customary style and, as was usual in Nerima, durable for fighting. As he was considering what he could buy with his hard earn money, Ranma failed to notice the girl following him.

Ranma was in an even better mood as he exited the store with his new clothes. He still had some money to spend, more than he had expected. Smiling, Ranma headed back to the dojo and considered places to hide his money. Seeing an familiar face, Ranma changed his direction.

"Hi Samus." Ranma called out.

"Himura-san." Samus returned evenly as she check a map.

"You ain't that much older." Ranma said.

"In age, neg. Experience is a different matter." Samus replied.

"I got plenty of experience." Ranma boasted.

"Perhaps you should include an example of a specific skill to illustrate your experience. Your last statement could be taken as an innuendo of sexual activity." Samus dryly noted with a smirk.

"Fighting, okay. Sheesh, why does everybody keep calling me a pervert?" Ranma whined.

"Do not put words into my mouth. I did not call you pervert." Samus stated with a small frown.

"I offered advise to prevent the innuendo in the future. I gather this is a sensitive subject." Samus continued as she found the direction she needed to take.

"Yeah, sorry I snapped. It's just that most people I meet think that about me." Ranma replied.

"I don't know what the big fuss is. It's not like it's important." Ranma added.

"I remember you saying that one of the engagements was to unite two schools." Samus questioned with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma answered.

"This usually means that a child is expected. Which means some expectations are in that particular direction." Samus explained.

"You mean I have to do the icky stuff with that tomboy, no way!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Icky stuff?" Samus questioned.

"You know. Touching the bathing area's and stuff. That just isn't done." Ranma stressed.

"Interesting. Out of curiosity, what do you think about school?" Samus asked as several comments started to connect in her mind.

"Boring. Not like I need it for the dojo." Ranma shrugged.

"So you are going to let you father or, what was her name, Nabiki take care of the finances of the dojo." Samus stated.

"No, I ain't gonna let either get their greedy hands on anymore money if I can avoid it." Ranma vehemently replied.

"Then you will need to study math and take business classes to properly take care of the finances." Samus calmly said.

"Really?? Damn, I never needed anything from school before. Apart from knowing how to write and read." Ranma said.

"Strange, is it not? Your father dedicated a large portion of his life to teach you nothing but martial arts. Now he expects you to know math and do icky stuff with girls." Samus casually observed.

"Look I'm not so dumb to not recognise you're going somewhere with this. Can't you just say it." Ranma stated.

"As you wish. From my point of view, your father has raised you to be his personal slave." Samus said with conviction.

"Let me explain first, before you respond. Normally as a child grows up, he or she learns how to behave towards other people. Social contacts, that help in befriending other people. Your father purposely removed you from a social setting, preventing you from learning how to interact with other people. You know only how to insult a person, not how to make a proper compliment." Samus lectured.

"He apparently did his best to prevent you from gaining other interests outside of martial arts, such as comic books or girls. He focused your attention solely to martial arts to the exclusion of everything else. And whom do you look for as an example or for advice, when you are confronted with something you don't understand? Your father." Samus continued.

"To recap. You depend on your father or his example on how to behave with something not related to martial arts. The social skills instilled by your father are little more then insults, which only serve to drive away potential friends and increase your dependency on your father. You lack the skills gained from going to school, which would help in shaping your future. Instead you let you father decide what path you should take in live." Samus concluded and fell silent as she walked.

Ranma considered the words Samus spoke. As much as it galled him to admit it, a lot had the ring of truth to it. His father had made a lot of decisions about his live and had stated that school had little to offer him. Making friends was also something he had difficult with, let alone relating to what other people were thinking.

"So what do you gain from telling me this?" Ranma asked suspicious.

"Other than the satisfaction of a successful student, nut much." Samus replied.

"Student?" Ranma asked.

"Perhaps it is time to tell more about myself." Samus considered as she looked at Ranma.

"Follow." Samus simply said as she entered a restaurant.

She led Ranma to a table with the two children and two men. Greeting each in turn, Samus gestured to Ranma to join them.

"You already know little Natasha and little Kitsune. This is Chapman Andre and Lidstrom Hans." Samus introduced the giant and older man.

"This is Saotome Ranma." Samus continued the introduction.

"For several years now I have been responsible for the upraising of several children, some for rather high positions in society. The habit of teaching and encouraging independence is deeply rooted in my very being. I was eleven when I took in my first orphan and that number has continued to grow." Samus explained.

"She has also accepted others in her house and clan, including us." Hans interjected.

"Aff. I had been wandering for some time after my old clan had cast me out. She came across me as I stumbled into her path drunkenly. I remember little of my journey before meeting her as I spend most of the time drinking my misery away. I was taken to her home and she gave me back my dignity and honor. I have served her clan since." Andre softly spoke.

"Because my clan has a high position, several enemies are out for our blood. Chapman is leader of the group that protects our clan members. Head of security as it were." Samus stated with a smile directed to Andre.

"Few are stupid enough to try anything with Andre nearby." Hans snorted.

"So, now you know why I am calling you a student. I have the skills to help and feel the need to help." Samus said.

"I guess." Ranma replied non-committingly as he considered this new information.

"I have to get back to the dojo. Thanks for the talk." Ranma added as he stood.

"Anytime. My door is always open if you need to talk to someone." Samus replied as they bid Ranma goodbye.

Ranma swiftly returned to the dojo with his purchases. As Ranma was beset once again, he showed his new clothes as prove of his whereabouts. Even if the fathers calmed down a bit, Ranma still received a mallet to the head. Receiving stern orders to apologies to his fiancée, Ranma made a bee-line to his room and stored his clothes in his dresser.

Ranma remained silent throughout dinner, creating a tense atmosphere as Akane sat fuming and waiting for an apology. Some concern was also present as Genma stole several bites from Ranma's food without any retaliation or defence. Ranma remained oblivious to all this as he ran the talk with Samus through his head again.

"What's the matter with you boy?!" Genma finally roared as he stole another uncontested bite from Ranma.

"You aren't shirking from training are you, boy?" Genma growled as he pointed his chopstick accusingly at Ranma.

"Hmm? Sorry Pop, just don't feel so hungry at the moment." Ranma replied distracted.

"Here, you can have the rest." Ranma said and dumped the remainder of his meal in Genma's bowl.

Crickets chirped as everyone at the table looked as Ranma stood and excused himself, saying he was going to bed early. The silence stretched for several moments before someone started eating again with loud smacking noises. Eyes turned to Genma, who looked back quizzingly.

"What? No sense letting it go to waste. First time the boy surrendered, do." Genma contemplated a brief second before shrugging and returning to his meal.


	2. Chapter 2 Doors

**Chapter 2 – Why kick down the door, when it is unlocked?**

Ranma was still distracted by his talk with Samus the next morning. Leaving half of his breakfast for his father, Ranma left for school early. Seeing doctor Tofu opening his clinic, Ranma changed course and hailed doctor Tofu.

"Hello Ranma, how are you today? Any problems I should know about?" Doctor Tofu chuckled as he checked Ranma for injuries.

"Well doc, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Ranma fidgeted.

"Oh?" Doctor Tofu inquired.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that doctor patient trust thing, you mentioned that time. I got a few questions that I don't want anyone else to know about." Ranma replied.

"I have some time before my first patient is scheduled, so step into my office." Doctor Tofu said as he waved Ranma to follow.

"Thanks doc." Ranma responded as he followed doctor Tofu.

* * *

Doctor Tofu looked as Ranma hurried along to school. Frowning, he considered what he had heard from Ranma. Shaking his head, he started to regret getting involved as his ethics wouldn't allow him to stand at the side lines. His hands were effectively tied by his oath as a doctor in more then one way. The help he could offer was limited by the confidentiality in a doctor and patient relationship. Without permission from Ranma to talk to specific people, he could only be a listening ear and confidant for Ranma.

Signing, doctor Tofu turned and greeted his first patient for the day.

"Hello doctor Tofu. Were you able to cure what was wrong with Ranma?" Nabiki said as she stepped into view.

"That is between myself and Ranma." Doctor Tofu replied evenly.

"I'm practically family, doctor. I have a right to know if something is wrong with my future brother-in-law." Nabiki pressed.

"If Ranma were unable to explain himself, I just might agree. Since that is not the case, I won't talk if my patient doesn't want me to." Doctor Tofu answered evenly and bid Nabiki goodbye as he attended to his patient.

Sighing, Nabiki shrugged her shoulders and went on to school, confident in her abilities to uncover the truth.

* * *

School was a stressful affair. For the teachers and other students that is. Ranma, the eternal slacker, was behaving erratically in class. Most of the time he was either staring out the window or staring at his books. A few times, he even attempted to ask questions about the taught subject, especially in math class.

"So, this thing is used by many businesses?" Ranma pressed as he looked at the blackboard.

"Yes. Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden interest?" The teacher asked curious.

"Well, ain't math needed for finances and such? Pops keeps telling me that I'll be taking over the dojo." Ranma replied, fidgeting.

"I see. I hope this interest in your future career will keep you awake in my classes from now on. Now where was I?" The teacher said, smiling.

Akane's only response to this was a narrowing of her eyes as she glared at Ranma mentioning her dojo.

As lunch started, Ranma slowly made his way outside. Several students started talking about the apocalypse as Ranma didn't show much excitement for his favourite period. Ignoring this Ranma headed to his usual lunch spot and eagerly dug in his lunch. Accepting some food from Ukyo, Ranma pulled out a book and started to study it. Despite concerned glances from several groups, most felt relieved to see Ranma stuffing his mouth full again.

The remainder of the day was a repeat of the morning as Ranma struggled to understand what the teachers were talking about. At the end of the school Ranma was rubbing his head as he had developed a headache. Grumbling a bit, Ranma joined his fellow students as they filed out of the school.

"Hello, young one. Did you have a productive day?" Samus said as she passed the gate with some groceries.

"Hi Samus. Kinda, got a headache from listening to the teachers." Ranma replied.

"Himura-san." Samus stated in an even tone.

"Fine, Himura-san." Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"Ranma, who is this." Akane asked in a sweet voice that sounded alarms in Ranma's head.

"Yes, Ranma. Why don't you introduce us to the girl you had a date with yesterday." Nabiki smirked as Akane glared at Ranma.

"I am Aran-Himura Samus." Samus introduced herself with a short bow.

"Uh, yeah. These is Tendo Akane and Tendo Nabiki." Ranma finished the introduction in a nervous voice.

"Charmed I am sure. So you are Nabiki." Samus said as she turned her attention to Nabiki.

"You must really be desperate for male company if you consider a walk, a date." Samus noted with a faint smile as Nabiki stiffened a bit.

"Taking someone into a respected restaurant, known for its romantic setting, can hardly be described as a walk." Nabiki returned with a bit of frost.

"Strange how you neglect to mention the others at the table or the fact that Ranma departed after exchanging pleasantries and introductions." Samus stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course one can wonder if the information is faulty or deliberately incomplete." Samus added, tapping a finger on her chin.

"Are you saying I am lying?" Nabiki challenged as the students around them whispered.

"Neg. I am saying that either the situation was misunderstood or parts of the situation were withheld." Samus calmly responded with an even gaze.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing with her, Ranma." Akane interjected as she growled at Ranma.

"How often do you walk with a friend for a while when you meet paths, little girl?" Samus questioned.

"That doesn't matter. I want to know what the pervert did." Akane sputtered.

"Not a good listener is she." Samus stated to Ranma.

"Hark, I have come." Tatewaki interjected, raising his boken into the sky.

"And whom may this lovely flower be?" Tatewaki questioned as he spied Samus.

"But wait should one not introduce themselves first? Indeed for I am the great Kuno Tatewaki, also known as the Blue Thunder of Furikan High, age nineteen." Tatewaki proclaimed dramatically.

"You are rude." Samus stated and pointedly ignored Tatewaki, leaving several students gaping.

"What sorcery is this?! No maiden can resist the great Kuno Tatewaki. Worry not, fair maiden. I will release you from this evil spell cast upon you with the sure and swift trusts of my boken." Tatewaki declared, drooling a bit.

"You actually have to audacity to think a little boy like you is man enough to handle a woman like me?" Samus replied and started laughing.

"Enough talk, I strike!" Tatewaki shouted in anger and made a swift slash with his boken.

Almost to fast to follow Samus used her cane to block the slash and smirked. Tatewaki tried a combination of slashes and thrusts to overcome the defense put up by Samus. Samus remained unmoving as she countered each move effortlessly. Irritated, Tatewaki called out his signature move of thrusts and attempted to drive Samus back. Samus only snorted at the display as she moved in precise moves defecting the thrusts away from her body. With a deft move, Samus ended the fight.

The crowd groined in sympathy as Tatewaki's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. With a stern and unyielding face, Samus twisted her cane before stepping back a few paces. Tatewaki squeaked undefined words as he dropped his boken and grabbed his groin, before collapsing into a small, whimpering ball.

"You have no right to call yourself a warrior." Samus sniffed as she picked up her groceries.

"Ouch." Ranma commented as he looked at the quivering ball that was known as Tatewaki.

"It was an interesting encounter. I have some appointments to keep, so I bid you a goodbye." Samus stated as she nodded goodbye to Ranma.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Sam…, uhm, Himura-san." Ranma replied nervously as Samus looked evenly at him.

The crowd parted as Samus moved off. Ranma and the Tendo sisters watched for a moment before turning their attention to other matters. Ranma softly chuckled as he looked at Tatewaki and failed to notice Akane glaring at him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ranma looked at Nabiki with a questioning look. Nabiki pointed at Akane and her ready mallet.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Ranma." Akane ground out.

"For what?" Ranma asked, perplexed.

"RANMA NO BAKA." Akane shouted and flattened Ranma into the ground.

Huffing, Akane waited until Ranma got his bearings again and pulled himself out of the hole. Growling, Akane started asking questions about Samus as she and Ranma walked to the dojo. Ranma, still feeling the headache from the pounding, only gave vague answers to Akane's questions. Grumbling about irritating old ghouls, Ranma tried remove the excess water from her clothes. And again she failed to notice Akane winding up her mallet and was introduced to low level flight for the 3rd time that day.

* * *

Grumbling, Ranma noted her flight path was taking her to Himura-san's house. Adjusting her trajectory a little, she entered the house in the training court. Chuckling, Ranma enjoyed the cushioning effects of the springs and mats.

"Hello, young one. Join us in the kitchen." Samus called out.

"Hi all." Ranma said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did I have the pleasure of meeting you before?" Samus questioned as she handed Ranma a cup of tea.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm Ranma." Ranma sheepishly said, noting her current form.

"Really." Samus deadpanned as she looked meaningful at Ranma's torso.

"Afraid, so." Ranma sighed as she dumped her tea over her head.

"Not something, you see everyday." Hans noted, taking out a notepad and pen.

Ranma explained and demonstrated the curse as Hans took notes and Samus shushed the excited children several times. After his explanation, Ranma waited resigned for the accusations and gleeful splashing of water.

"Mind giving me the name of your doctor? I want to compare theories, exchange information and such scientific stuff that would bore you." Hans politely asked.

"That is so cool." Kitsune exclaimed, Natasha nodding her consent.

"Lets take a walk, young one." Samus stated with gentle smile.

Blinking, Ranma followed Samus outside to the backyard.

"I will not pretend to know what it is like to change gender. I would expect that this is causing confusion, at several levels." Samus said as they looked at the pond in the backyard.

"I am referring to how others react to the change and how the self image you maintain is affected. So my question is simple. Would you like to talk about the change and its effects?" Samus continued in a gentle tone.

"Don't know nothing about self image, I'm a boy. I do hate how some people react to the curse." Ranma replied, kicking the grass a bit.

"How do people react?" Samus questioned.

"Calling me names, saying things about me that ain't true or using my curse for their amusement." Ranma answered.

"You know. Splashing me with cold and hot water to change me. Turning off the hot water as I shower to get a free show at school. Stuff like that" Ranma said in response to the questioning look of Samus.

"Have you talked to a teacher about the harassment at school? I would expect that with your condition, some adjustments have to be implemented." Samus pointed out.

"Other that making sure I don't sneak into the girls changing room or restroom, nadda." Ranma shrugged.

"Odd. What happened to make them consider you, for the lack of a better term, a pervert?" Samus asked.

"Don't know, they just do. They've been treating me like this practically since my curse became general knowledge." Ranma responded as he considered the question.

"Some friends of Akane were the first people I noticed treating me like that. As I started to pay attention to others, I noticed other people behaving like that towards me." Ranma added in a contemplating tone.

"Were these friends of Akane very vocal in their opinion?" Samus pressed.

"I guess. They didn't hide what they thought about me." Ranma shrugged.

"How did Akane come to consider you a pervert?" Samus asked.

"When she walked the bathroom as I got out of the furo. She freaked out and started calling me a pervert." Ranma answered, blushing.

"Would you say that the opinion of Akane is important to the population of your school?" Samus wondered.

"Maybe. She's got lot of friends." Ranma replied indecisive.

"How do people outside your school react to the change?" Samus said as she changed the focus of the subject.

"Usually the same as the people at school. They seem weary too." Ranma answered.

"I don't really like how they treat me. I'm not sure how to change so they will like me." Ranma added is a soft voice as Samus stayed silent.

"Change? You need not change yourself for other people, whom can not accept you for who you are. As you stated, even with the change you remain a boy. If in mind only as the body changes." Samus declared in a firm voice.

"A true friend accepts a **person** with the good parts **and** the bad parts. Judging someone on an event outside of their control shows their own inadequacies and fears. No, they judge you before they even know you." Samus continued.

"I must point out that most opinions about you seem to be based upon the words of Akane. I would expect that she told her friends about your perceived perverseness as soon as she could to 'warn' them and those friends spread these words, coloring the views of the others against you. Basically you were marked as a pervert without real proof or a chance to defend yourself." Samus concluded.

"You mean Akane turned everyone at school against me from day one?" Ranma asked perplexed.

"Not exactly turned. In their minds, they would risk themselves to the possible wondering hands of a pervert and that would make them reluctant to approach you." Samus answered.

"If you showed that you were a skilled martial artist, this image would be reinforced." Samus added.

"Well I did beat up Kuno several times, but how would that effect them?" Ranma questioned.

"How would they be able to stop a skilled martial artist? To them it would matter not that you have a kind heart, all they see is someone capable of overpowering them. Regardless if you behaved like that or not." Samus replied with a soft sigh.

"So nothing I could do would help?" Ranma pressed dejected.

"I do not have enough information to give a proper answer. Tell me about your experiences at school." Samus replied.

Ranma recounted what he could about his experiences for school. Samus occasionally asked questions to gain more detail about several events at school. Some questions helped Ranma remember other events at school, which had escaped his active notice, but had been remembered subconsciously. As Ranma wound down in his tale, he started to get more depressed as he realized that most people at school had a bad impression of him. Samus remained silent for several minutes after Ranma had finished as she contemplated what she heard.

"The best advice I can give you is to ignore what people think and say about you at school. You should improve your social skills, so that when you meet new people in the future, you are able to show and convince people that your condition does not change who you are." Samus finally stated.

"There are some things that may or may not improve your situation at school. At the least, it would be come more bearable." Samus added as Ranma reluctantly nodded.

"Such as?" Ranma asked.

"First, you should remove yourself from the changing rooms completely. Do not shower or change there. Use the roof or restroom to change for P.E. class. Secondly, wear an undershirt with two strategically placed, black patches. Thirdly, when accused of being a pervert, simply ask them to prove it with facts. Do not deny it, only ask why they are calling you a pervert." Samus said, counting the points.

"What would the second and third thing do?" Ranma questioned.

"If you are splashed with water without this undershirt, you will give everyone a free show of your assets and will give the appearance of someone who enjoys teasing others or takes pleasure in showing her private parts. Which gives credit to the pervert label placed upon you. It is unintentional on your part, but that is how others would perceive it. The boys at your school are also tempted by your lack of modesty and ignorance of your female body. Just look at how they behave in the changing room at your school." Samus stated.

"As for the accusations. At this point, few would believe your denials of any accusation. By questioning the validity of the accusation, you place the burden of prove with the accusers. They would have to explain why they are calling you a pervert, which gives you a chance to counter or disprove their arguments. Should they refuse to provide evidence, then all you have to do is make a statement about being innocent until proven guilty. You also should ask for an apology for the unfounded insult against you. That would give a clear sign that you are actively opposed to being referred to as a pervert." Samus continued the lecture.

"I guess." Ranma mused, dubiously.

"Just remember this. It is your live and your choices. If your live is not to your liking, you must work to change it into a better live. Your choices determine what path you take and what consequences follow from that choice." Samus said with a smile, ending the lecture with a encouraging pat on Ranma's head.

Grumbling, Ranma followed Samus back into the house as he considered the conversation.

* * *

Ranma was still in a foul mood as she tried to entered the Tendo house after being ambushed by her father as she had entered the dojo. After a brief and violent struggle, which included a mutual trip to the pond, Ranma had knock her father unconsious.

"Hi, Kasumi. Got some hot water for me?" Ranma asked as Kasumi stepped in front of her.

"No, I'm afraid I forget to fill the kettle. Could you wait outside, until you have dried up? I just cleaned here and wouldn't want it to get dirty again so soon." Kasumi said in a slight disapproving voice.

"Sure, Kasumi." Ranma replied and moved into the yard to practice some kata's while waiting.

Ranma studiously ignored the rumblings of her father as she moved from position to position. Blinking, Ranma noticed Kasumi standing ready with a kettle and towel as her pandafied father approached the house. Genma accepted the kettle and returned to human form, thanking Kasumi for the water and towel.

"He, Kasumi. Could I get some water now?" Ranma asked.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. There isn't any water for you to use." Kasumi replied and carried the half full kettle back to the kitchen, leaving Ranma to stare at her back.

Perplexed, Ranma waited until she was dried before entering and heading for the furo. Swiftly cleaning up and changing into clean clothes, Ranma puzzled about the behaviour of Kasumi. Entering the living room to wait untill dinner, Ranma sat down at the table and opened his bookbag to get his math book. Sighing, Ranma resigned himself to struggling with his math homework.

Ignoring the occastional glance from the others in the room, Ranma did his best working through his homework as Akana entered the room. Sitting down as she coddled her pet pig, Akane started glaring at Ranma. Noticing the glare, Ranma decided to ignore Akane in favour of his homework to avoid a argument and a headache.

"Boy, apologies to your fiancée this instant." Genma growled.

"What for?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.

"You know perfectly well, what for." Akane shouted.

"I wouldn't ask if I did." Ranma countered.

"For cheating on your fiancée with another woman. Akane is the one, you should take on a date." Genma proclaimed and continued to grumble about dishonourable sons.

"Quite so." Soun added his opinion as Nodoka nodded.

"I haven't been on any dates." Ranma stated firmly, glaring at Genma.

"Yes, you have pervert." Akane yelled, pointing accusingly at Ranma.

"Prove it." Ranma challenged after taking a deep breath.

"I don't need to prove anything. I know you cheated on me." Akane returned heatedly.

"Then I demand an apology from Akane for the slight against my honour." Ranma said, stunning the people in the room.

"You're the one, who has to apologies." Soun replied sternly, as he frowned.

"Not if Akane can't prove her accusations." Ranma denied as he crossed his arms.

"Akane doesn't have to prove anything, my son. Now apologies to Akane." Nodoka stated.

"Innocent untill proven guilty. Does that sound familiar? Unless Akane can prove I cheated on her, she owes me an apology." Ranma returned, frowning.

"I don't owe you anything, pervert." Akane shouted.

"We trust Akane's word, boy. If she says you are cheating on her, then you are." Genma said with narrowed eyes.

"Her word against mine." Ranma replied in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Your word has proven to be something to be left desired." Kasumi sniffed as she entered the discussion.

"Prove it." Ranma managed as he tied to recover from Kasumi's words.

"You're always lying and messing around with other girls behind my back. I haven't seen you perform any honourable things and frankly don't think you're capable of doing so." Akane stated with a sniff.

"I have never broken a promise." Ranma interjected softly.

"Are you saying I have?" Akane asked with a soft growl.

"I remember a promise you made to Kasumi about not hitting anyone in anger. You broke that promise the same day." Ranma pointed out.

"You caused me to break that promise." Akane yelled back.

"How did you punish Akane for breaking her promise to you?" Ranma questioned Kasumi.

"Oh my. As far as I'm concerned, Akane was justified to break her promise." Kasumi answered.

"See!" Akane exclaimed triumphant.

"So, you are saying Akane can break any promise she wants?" Ranma continued, ignoring Akane.

"My sister keeps her promises." Kasumi declared evenly.

"Yet she broke a promise to you." Ranma pressed.

"That doesn't have anything to do with the current subject." Soun interjected.

"It does if you say you trust Akane's word over mine. Keeping a promise shows how much you can trust someone's word." Ranma replied.

"Stop trying to muddle the subject and give my sister the apology she deserves." Kasumi said.

"Why would she deserve an apology if I am the one wronged?" Ranma questioned in a harsh tone.

"Until you apologies to my daughter, you are not welcome in this house." Soun declared.

"What?!" Ranma all but shouted.

"Good call, Tendo. You better apologies, boy." Genma said, supporting his friend.

"No." Ranma ground out as he struggle to control his anger.

"Honestly, my son. You aren't behaving very manly. Now apologies" Nodoka said.

"Not going to happen." Ranma stated through clenched teeth.

"Then begone from my house." Soun shouted.

"Leave." Kasumi stressed as Ranma remained motionless.

Slowly raising as he took deep breaths, Ranma glared at everyone in the room before turning on his heels as he stuffed his book in the book bag and marching out of the room to the front door. Closing the gate to the dojo, Ranma took a few moments to find his center and calm. Looking back, Ranma's shoulders slumped as he considered the scene he just left. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as rain softly fell and changed him into a girl in the growing dark.


	3. Chapter 3 Experience

**Author note: And another chapter added. Dryad will be update after a final check, performed to the best of my abilities. **

**Chapter 3 – Living is learning and often very painful at that **

Sighing, Ranma sipped some tea as she shivered slightly in Andre's large shirt. Towel still wrapped around her neck and hair still damp, Ranma looked like a washed kitten after being dried. Desponded, Ranma continued to ignore the ongoing affairs around her as she felt sorry for herself. Blinking, Ranma was brought out of her pity as she looked at the two children hugging her.

"You need a hug." Natasha said to the unspoken question.

"Yep, a hug." Kitsune agreed, nodding his head.

"Thanks, guys." Ranma replied as she returned the hug.

"I'm a girl." Natasha replied indignantly.

"Yeah, that too." Ranma mumbled as the children exchange a look that just said 'adults'.

Chuckling, Hans placed his tea on the table, before turning his attention to his calculations again. Smiling, Samus considered Ranma as she sipped her tea.

"Guess you want to know what I'm doing back here so soon." Ranma stated as she fidgeted.

"The though did cross my mind. I would suspect that you attempted to practice my advice in a relevant situation without the added help given by tact." Samus replied.

"Yeah. Could you keep the big words to a minimum? I'm getting the hang of translating Kuno's flowery speech, but if you use to many big words at once you'll lose me." Ranma complained.

"I am sorry if I have caused you any discomfort. I usually strive to speak in formal sentences, because of my position in the clan. Several members of the clan also feel that proper speech shows our attention to detail, such as the use of contractions. Using contractions suggest a sloppy mind and disrespect towards others." Samus explained.

"It is a preference within this clan. We realise that others do not share our sentiments, our opinions." Hans added for Ranma's benefit.

"Okay. So you want to hear my story?" Ranma sweat dropped.

"Aff." Samus nodded.

Ranma told about the confrontation at the Tendo's and his subsequent banishment from the dojo. Samus asked a few questions to gain more background information about the promise and accusations.

"I would say that using tact would not have made a difference." Samus finally stated as Hans nodded his agreement.

"So all you did was use my advice against pervert-based accusations. Granted, the accusation is about cheating, but the premise is the same. They said you were cheating, you ask for proof. They declined to provide evidence and you request an apology. They denied any responsibility and claimed to be the offended party. You defended yourself by placing your word against Akane's word. They challenged your word and you demanded proof again. Unfounded accusations were said and you countered with a promise broken by Akane. When confronted with this fact, they tried to change the subject and failing that banished you from the only home you knew. Have I left anything out?" Samus summarized.

"Nope, that's about it." Ranma replied.

"Hypocrites." Hans interjected.

"Aff. You can stay here as long as you want, young one. If you want we can work to improve your debating skills. You seem to find weak spots easily, but fail to properly make use of these weak spots." Samus said, refilling her cup.

"You mean improve my talking? I'm all for that. People been twisting my word long enough." Ranma replied eagerly.

Andre ended the conversation by bringing dinner to the table. Some small talks was exchanged during dinner. Samus questioned Ranma about his homework and the time he had to use he finished it. Samus also explained a few basic rules to Ranma, that she was to follow during her stay. Ranma easily agreed to share the household chores with the others and to look after the children. It took some arguing before Ranma agreed to finish her homework before practising her kata's.

* * *

With some pride Ranma walked towards school. With help from Hans, Ranma had been able to finish his assignments for a pleasant change. Ranma understood most of the explanations of Hans and felt confident about using what he had learned to help with the current subjects in his classes. Samus had proposed to test Ranma's knowledge and developed a study plan to bring Ranma up to speed in school. Noting a similarity with the testing and placing of martial artists, Ranma readily agreed.

Sitting down at his desk, Ranma pulled out his first book and a notepad gifted by Hans. Patiently waited for the class to begin, Ranma ignored Akane as she entered the classroom and started glaring at him. The other students started whispering at this behaviour as Ranma noted down the first rule of learning, 'Each lesson is a piece of a greater whole. Remember them all.', in his notepad.

"Hi, Ran-chan. Did you have another argument with Akane?" Ukyo asked as she stood beside Ranma's desk.

"Kinda, Uc-chan. The Tendo's threw me out of their home, cause I wouldn't bow to the princess." Ranma said, pointing with a thumb at Akane.

"You were cheating on me with another woman, you pervert." Akane yelled back.

"You can stay with me, Ran-chan. Can't have you frolicking with other women, now can I." Ukyo smiled.

"So you're taking Akane's word over mine." Ranma softly commented, before turning away from Ukyo.

"What?! No, not at all. It's just that you attract enough woman as it is." Ukyo explained, frowning as Ranma didn't respond.

"So, Ranma. Was she hot?" Hiroshi interjected.

"Strange, each time Akane accuses me of something, everyone believes her. Despite how many times these accusations turn out as little more than the over active imagination of a spoiled brat." Ranma dryly noted.

"One would think that people would stop listening to someone whose credibility is highly questionable." Ranma added in the silence.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Akane growled.

"You accused me to be the father of the unborn child of the Masaki fiancée. Turns out that the Masaki fiancée visited to ensure that I would **not** enforce my claim as she wanted to marry the **real** father of her child. I give directions to a girl and immediately you start yelling at me to stop **flirting**. Personally I can't recall an instance where any of your ramblings had any truth." Ranma counter in a clear voice as he addressed the entire class.

"I spend a little to much time with Himura-san. I'm beginning to sound like her." Ranma muttered as the class discussed the argument.

The teacher quickly restored order as he walked in, denying Akane and Ukyo the chance to continue the argument with Ranma. Notes started to pile on his desk as class progressed. Ranma continued to ignore the notes, until the teacher caught the latest note being placed on Ranma's desk.

"Saotome, would you like to share with the class what is so important to disregard the subject?" The teacher questioned.

"Sensei, because of the latest fallout between me and Akane, several students have taken advantage of the opportunity to make several proposals to me." Ranma answered with a quick glance on the note.

"Oh?" The teacher said, silently asking Ranma to explain himself.

"Yes. This note is from Aki. Apparently she want to start a relation with me and suggest that we celebrate by covering me with chocolate syrup, which she will lick of my unclothed body. Several other suggestions are also mentioned, but are a bit graphic to say out loud." Ranma replied as he read parts of the note out loud, much to the embarrassment of Aki.

"And you feel this is a good enough reason to disrupt my class?" The teacher pressed as he ignored the snickering and red-faced Aki.

"I have ignored the notes after the first one. Just look at the pile on my desk and look if any other student has a note in my handwriting." Ranma countered with a wave to his fellow students.

"I have been making notes of your lecture and have completed my homework." Ranma added as he showed his notepad and homework.

"This is a surprise. Did you really do this yourself?" The teacher commented.

"Yeah, I did have some help in understanding the theory as Lidstrom-san refused to give any real answers I could just write down." Ranma explained.

"I hope you keep this up, Saotome. The next person who writes a note will be getting an extra assignment. I will not have anymore disruptions in my class." The teacher dictated as he dismissed Ranma back to his desk.

* * *

Lunch time saw a envelopment of Ranma's desk. An angry flare of Ranma's aura scattered the questioning classmates and left Ranma to eat his bento in peace. Deliberately turning his back to Ukyo as she approached, showed Ranma's opinion about Ukyo's earlier words. Akane received a similar treatment as Ranma simply walked away as Akane stormed up to his desk, yelling at Ranma for embarrassing her. Not used to being dismissed like that Akane's mood soured rapidly as she went to find her friends to whine about her 'unfair' treatment.

Sitting down under a tree, Ranma finished his bento. Sighing, Ranma rubbed his forehead to ease his headache. Snorting, Ranma considered the perils of learning as his head felt stuffed. Glancing up, he noted Nabiki looming over him with a smirk present on her face.

"What?" Ranma grouched.

"1000 yen." Nabiki replied, hand outstretched.

"Why bother?" Ranma shrugged as he closed his eyes, dismissing Nabiki's presence.

"Oh, you will want to know this." Nabiki said.

"Nihao, airen." A bubbly voice shouted as a bicycle bell sounded from behind the tree.

"Big whoopee." Ranma drawled as Shampoo attached herself to Ranma.

"Shampoo bring airen too too delicious ramen. Airen take on date tonight, yes?" Shampoo asked in her cutesy voice.

"Not hungry and no." Ranma deadpanned as he pried himself loose.

"Airen sick?" Shampoo asked, perplexed as Ranma stood.

"Just not hungry." Ranma responded.

"Ayah, Shampoo almost forget. Ranma sleep at Nekohaten, yes? No need to sleep outside." Shampoo enthusiast, giggling at the prospect of having Ranma sleep in her room.

Shampoo waited several moment for a response, before noticing Ranma entering the school without giving an answer. Blinking, Shampoo stood staring at the school doors for a minute or two, before leaving on her bike with a frown. Nabiki shared the frown as she considered the information available to her.

Ranma had returned to his classroom and had rested his head for the remainder of the lunch on his desk as he waited for the next class to start. The notes had stopped appearing on his desk as the day had progressed, preventing Ranma from getting into anymore problems with the teachers. The only problems Ranma had was staying awake and the glares from his fiancées. Ranma let out a big breath as the last class ended.

"You know, Ranma. All you have to do is give my sister an apology and you'll have a roof over you head again." Nabiki smirked as she halted Ranma outside of school.

"She's the one who has to apologies." Ranma returned evenly.

"My offer still stands, Ran-chan." Ukyo interjected.

"Not interested. Especially after what you said this morning." Ranma stated with a frown.

"Pervert is probably staying with that hussy Shampoo." Akane snorted.

"Shampoo?" Ranma questioned and started laughing.

"Funny, how nobody is asking **me** where I'm staying." Ranma said as he got his laughter under control.

"And where might that be?" Nabiki asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ranma answered with a big smile as he turned and left.

"Where do you think you're going, pervert?" Akane yelled.

"That is no business of yours, Tendo-san." Ranma shouted back as he disappeared out of their sight.

* * *

"It is a pleasure finally getting to know you ladies." Samus said to her guests.

"We're thankful for the invitation, Himura-san." Kaoto Suki politely replied as she sipped some tea.

"I felt it was important to introduce myself to the neighborhood. Especially after hearing some wild rumors about three man and one lady." Samus dryly noted.

"Ah, yes. It is somewhat improper for an unwedded woman to associate with men of questionable stature." Sato Umi replied with an polite cough.

"Chapman Andre is respectful of me as his superior and has served my clan without question for a long time. Lidstrom Hans is a respected elder within my clan. I consider both as family and to suggest that I would have an improper relation with either, is something I find insulting and a slight to my honor." Samus declared with a stern face.

"What of the young man, whom was spotted in this house?" The elderly Hayawaki Miyuki bluntly asked.

"Saotome Ranma. An future pupil should he decide to accept my offer. In my eyes he is still a child and certainly unsuitable as a mate." Samus honestly answered.

"I've heard some bad things about this Ranma. He has done some perverted things and his honor is questionable." Suki mused.

"And where did you hear this gossip?" Samus asked in a dismissing tone.

"Tendo Kasumi told me this and she is living with him in the same house. I don't think a sweet soul like Kasumi would lie about a thing like that." Suki answered.

"I see. So you have no real knowledge of whom Ranma is. Only second-hand information." Samus stated.

"I have met and talked to Ranma myself and have formed my own opinion about this grossly misunderstood youth. I have also met Tendo Akane and find **her** the questionable factor in this story." Samus continued.

"Akane is the one whom has started these rumors about Ranma's supposed perverseness. Yesterday she accused Ranma of going on a date with me, while he only escorted me to my waiting family. When I confronted Akane about her false statement, she ignored me and continued to blame Ranma for a none existing fault. She completely disregarded the facts and pretended to be the offended victim." Samus concluded with a sip of her tea.

"As for Tendo Kasumi. I have heard she has sacrificed a lot to protect her family, such as a promising future in medicine. If Akane would be exposed as a dishonorable person, this would affect Akane's future as people would question her integrity. I believe Kasumi is so used to protecting and sheltering her family, that she could very well be diverting attention from Akane's flaws by placing the blame on Ranma. It could also mean she honestly believes Akane's accusations. I have not spoken to her and have no real opinion about her, either way." Samus added after a moment of silence as the ladies considered her argument.

"All I ask is that you withhold your opinion about Ranma, until you have spoken with him. Give him a chance to prove himself as the honorable person I believe he is." Samus requested.

"It would be fair to give him that chance." Miyuki mused.

"My thanks. As for the rumor in regard to improper behavior of myself. I simply wish for you to spread a warning. I do not take to slander against my honor or the honor of my clan kindly. Should I uncover someone doing such an action without just cause, then that person will find themselves and their family on the road to poverty. No business will hire any member of the offending family and their reputation will be tarnished with the public knowledge that the family attempted to discredit an honorable family for their personal pleasure." Samus declared in a frosty voice.

"You would ruin a family for mere gossip?" Suki questioned.

"My clan takes honor very serious. Honesty and openness are fundamental concepts within our clan." Samus answered in an even voice.

"Given your credentials I don't doubt your capability to carry out your threat." Umi noted softly.

"I take it you can arrange a meeting between some of us and Ranma?" Miyuki asked as she changed the subject.

"At the moment he is staying here after he was thrown out of the Tendo dojo." Samus smirked.

"Figures." Miyuki snorted with a faint smile.

* * *

"There has got to be a 'Martial Arts Sidewalk Washing'." Ranma grumbled as she walked up to the house.

"Hi, auntie Ranma." The children chord.

"Hi, kids." Ranma returned with a wave.

Knocking on the door, Ranma watched the children play as she waited. Smiling, Samus opened the door and led Ranma to the living room. Suspicious, Ranma casually greeted the four ladies already present. Telling Ranma to wait for a moment, Samus quickly left for the kitchen and returned with a towel, hot and cold water.

"I suggest that you demonstrate your condition. That should prevent any critics from saying that you lied about yourself." Samus gently prodded.

"Do I have to ?" Ranma whined.

"Only if you want." Samus stated kindly.

"Alright." Ranma said after considering his first meeting with the Tendo's.

The four ladies had been watching with interest as Samus and Ranma talked, patiently waiting. They gasped as they saw the young girl change into a boy. Ranma explained the curse with a second demonstration and waited for a response.

"How complete is the change?" Miyuki asked as spokeswomen.

"Complete I guess." Ranma shrugged.

"Because his father has repeatedly stated to Ranma as he grew up that woman are weak, Ranma has little incentive to either explore or gain more understanding about his female form. Any attempt would have earned him a lecture about how women are weak and that he should not waste his time with nonsense." Samus added.

"More like a beating and lecture." Ranma grumbled.

"Beating?" Miyuki frowned.

"Well, not like that. Pops and me spar all the time. If I did something he didn't approve off, he would stop holding back his punches. Just to get his point across." Ranma explained as he fidgeted.

"Why don't you tell them about your training trip? That should allow them to get to know you a little better." Samus suggested.

Shrugging, Ranma told the highlights about the trip, ending with Jusenkyo. The ladies asked several questions about the trip and expressed their disbelief of Genma' s behavior.

"Where was your mother during this?" Miyuki questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Mom? Home, I guess. I didn't see her until she showed up at the Tendo's place looking for us." Ranma answered.

"At least she tried to search for you. It must've been a happy reunion when she found you." Umi said.

"Not really. I had to use my curse to hide for a few months." Ranma admitted with a blush.

"Why?" Umi asked.

"Pops and me signed this contract before we left. If I didn't become a man among men, we would commit seppuku." Ranma answered, earning himself several disbelieving stares.

"What mother would agree to such a contract?" Suki whispered as the others nodded their agreement.

"I believe that this is enough of such depressing talk. How about we close this get together with more entertaining tales? Would you like to hear the story how Kitsune and Natasha cheered Hiro up after his girlfriend broke up with him?" Samus interjected.

The group traded stories and laughed the depressed mood away, until the guests had to leave for their own home.

"Ranma, you are welcome in my home." Miyuki formally stated before she left, giving him a grandmotherly hug.

"Young one. Today, you used words to change other people perspective about yourself." Samus complimented as she headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Ranma began to smile as he realized his unexpected achievement. "I wasn't even trying to change their opinion." Ranma mused.

* * *

Over the next week, Ranma developed a new routine as he adjusted to life with the Himura's. Getting up and practicing before breakfast, followed by school. Upon returning yo the Himura home, Ranma made his homework with the help from Hans. He practiced his Martial Arts after finishing his homework, followed by a lesson from Samus. Enjoying a sunny Sunday, Ranma walked in a random path as he enjoyed some peace and quiet.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE." A familiar roar sounded as Ranma jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"Hé, watch it pigboy." Ranma cautioned Ryouga.

"For your crimes, you die today." Ryouga hissed as he threw several bandanna's.

Shouting a warning, Ranma evaded the weapons. Bystanders behind him scramble to avoid the bandanna's as they struck a wall. Attracted by the commotion Samus and Andre noted the attack and result. Directing Andre to clear one side of the street, Samus started herding people down the other side of the street away from the fight.

Ignoring his surroundings as usual, Ryouga pressed his attack and Ranma responded by taunting and luring Ryouga away from the crowd. Having established a decent perimeter, Samus observed the fight and noticed a police officer.

"Are you not going to intervene?" Samus questioned.

"They don't pay me enough to step between two fighting martial artists. Besides it's legal to hold duels." The police officer replied.

"Even when bystander are endangered?" Samus pressed.

"I don't see any bystanders involved." The police officer noted as Ryouga used the breakpoint technique.

"They may have a different opinion. And I would not call attacking someone in an ambush, a duel." Samus deadpanned as she pointed out a man, whom had been nicked by one of the bandanna's.

"This happens to Saotome all the time. He practically invites it." The police officer stated, ending the conversation.

Shaking her head, Samus continued to observe the fight as both fighters started to use their more destructive techniques. Samus stared as Ranma unleashed his ki attack, followed by the Amaguriken to the head. Ranma swiftly jumped to higher ground to catch his breath.

"Ki." Samus whispered reverently.

Ryouga lost sight of Ranma as he shook the dizziness away. Cursing his foe, Ryouga bulldozed through a wall as he tried to find Ranma and promptly got lost. Sighing in relief, Ranma jumped down and looked in the direction Ryouga took off in.

"You can expect the bill in the mail." A shopkeeper shouted at Ranma as he check out the damage to his shop.

"And why would he pay for the damages caused by others?" Samus sharply questioned.

"He, lady. He's the only one still here. The other one would never pay." The shopkeeper stated indignantly.

"If you employ a 'you break, you buy' policy, then you must blame the breaker and not someone else." Samus retorted.

"Should you insist on blaming him, then you better be prepared to contact a lawyer. Do not expect us to blatantly accept blame for something we did not do." Samus added in a huff.

"He was fighting that demolisher. He has shared responsibility for the destruction." The shopkeeper said.

"Look, buddy. If you think it's easy to fight Ryouga, then why don't you fight him yourself? Lets see what you can do or is whining all you can do." Ranma heatedly replied.

"He doesn't have a problem with me." The shopkeeper returned.

"But you do with me. If you think you could've done better, I say prove it." Ranma stated.

"I doubt this shopkeeper has the courage or honor to even challenge this Ryouga. All he is capable of is complaining about the efforts of those who are willing to stand up to bullies like Ryouga." Samus declared to the crowd that was gathering.

"That isn't important here. Who will be paying for the damage is." The shopkeeper sputtered.

"The moment you declare that someone, whom was attacked from an ambush, is to pay for the damages caused by the ambusher, then I say it is important to ask questions. The ambusher should be made to pay for the damage as his efforts are the cause of them. By forcing the ambushed to pay for damages, you are questioning his or her ability to prevent the damage caused. Question that and you must be willing to prove that you could have done better." Samus lectured, electing several nods from the crowd.

"She's right. Few could've stopped Hibiki from a rampage as quickly as Saotome." A man shouted.

"So basically I have to pay for the damages myself." The shopkeeper said dejected.

"You could file a complained with the police and demand they prosecute him." Samus replied.

"The police won't do anything against the Hibiki boy." The shopkeeper lamented.

"Strange that the police would stand by and do nothing when a crime is committed. Makes one wonder if the police can be trusted." Samus stated. Waving Ranma to follow, Samus linked up with Andre and continued her way home.

"How long have you been able to use your ki in such a fashion?" Samus asked as they walked.

"Some time now." Ranma shrugged.

"Could you teach us how?" Samus asked.

"Sure, but don't you know how already? You handle Kuno pretty easily and he uses his ki to increase his speed." Ranma answered.

"My Martial Arts style depend on precise and focused movement. I predict the strike of my opponent and counter it, attempting to throw my opponent off the desired rhythm. I am the Grand Mistress of my style, but that is because I passed the modified test as ki manipulation was lost to us a few generations ago. The special techniques which use ki are described, but not how to access ki and manipulate it." Samus explained.

"Mind teaching me your style in return?" Ranma requested.

"Of course." Samus agreed as they walked to their home.


	4. Chapter 4 Public Relations

**Author note: I give credit to Ryan Slicer for the Masaki fiancée idea and to TheGrum for the Martial Arts Socializing idea. Both ideas were stolen by me and used in this story.**

**Chapter 4 – If a few persons have some comments about you, listen and learn. If a lot of people are making comments about you, get a new PR manager fast!**

"Concentrate on your center, let the energy flow through your body from your center. Focus your energy into your hands and let it form a ball." Ranma lectured as he sat in a lotus position, holding his soft glowing hands in front of him.

"I can feel the energy, but it is still reluctant to leave my body." Samus commented as she sat opposite of Ranma, in a similar position.

"Don't worry. We've been only training for two weeks. It took me several years to get to this stage." Ranma replied.

"And why am I doing something this advanced, if I have not mastered the basics?" Samus questioned.

"There isn't much difference between using ki for moving it around in your body and using it as a projectile. It's faster this way to use your ki as a weapon." Ranma answered.

"Did you consider that perhaps the small difference you mentioned between using internal ki and external ki rests in the ki paths of the body? I would imagine that using internal ki for an extended period of time would have widened the ki paths to allow an easier use of external ki." Samus responded with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean my ki paths are wide enough to allow a large amount of ki to pass and form the blast easier? I suppose that's true. It has gotten easier to throw ki blasts as I started to use them more. Maybe that's why it took me until now to use ki blasts. You need a minimum amount of energy to create an effective ki blast and if the ki paths can't pass the necessary energy, it would be like pushing your body through a small door." Ranma contemplated with a intense frown.

"Which means that part of your body would get through the door, but the majority would get stuck." Samus added.

"Yeah, but the energy is more like water. So as the energy is used, more can pass through the door like dripping water from a faucet." Ranma corrected.

"So we should look at this as pipe lines. The pipes can hold a certain amount of energy and no more. When too much energy is pumped through the pipes it creates a reservoir effect in front of the intake of the pipe. What would happen if the energy is forced into the pipe?" Samus interjected as they considered ki paths.

"Damn, the pipes would burst. Sorry, Himura-san. I've been training you like my father would. Skipping parts to get to the fun stuff." Ranma answered dejected as his head dropped.

"Why do you think I keep asking questions? I have taught my school for some time now and I can tell I am your first serious student. Never forget that the teacher learns as much as the student. What is the first thing Hans told you about learning?" Samus encouraged.

"Each lesson is a piece of a greater whole." Ranma intoned.

"The second thing one learns about learning is that you start at the foundation and build upon it." Samus stated with a smirk.

"Build a house? What does that have to do with learning?" Ranma asked, puzzled by the reference.

"Consider the metaphor first, before asking the answer." Samus chided with a little mirth.

"Foundation. Foundation. This whole things started with your question about doing something this advanced. Basics. Foundation." Ranma muttered as he rose and started passing before the amused eyes of Samus.

"Beginnings, that's it. You first learn how to fall with Martial Arts, before you learn how to punch. As you master each move, you learn more complex moves. Building upon what you already learned. But how is this supposed to help me in school?" Ranma continued as he tugged at his pigtail.

"Simple math before complex math. Short formula followed by longer, complex formula. Each subject can be broken up in beginner, intermediate and master parts." Ranma concluded in a confident voice as he turned to Samus.

"Bravo. It would seem you can apply the 'sequential' logic process. I am glad." Hans stated with a short applause as he joined them.

"An event, action or object can be part of a sequence of events, actions or objects. Like a link in a chain." Ranma recited.

"Which leads to the cause and effect reasoning. This event causes this action or response." Hans added, silently greeting the rest of the family as they entered.

"As it is time my turn to teach, I suggest that you consider a plan for teaching. In this plan, you should mention the exercises you want to teach and why it is in that place." Samus decided as she stood.

"Now then. Last time we practiced reading our opponents and their moves. I remind you all that there are ways for an opponent to mask their intent and even mislead you into believing they will move in a certain way. Today we will practice several counters to most attacks and two katas designed to respond swiftly to a sudden or unexpected move of your opponent." Samus lectured as her students placed themselves in proper order.

* * *

"I think I'm getting the hang of this 'Martial Arts Socializing'." Ranma chuckled.

"There are several similarities to real life and Martial Arts. Stances being the most obvious. How would you calm a person down." Samus questioned.

"Is the person angry or upset?" Ranma countered.

"You do not have that information." Samus smirked.

"I would start by using a calm and even voice to ask the person to calm down and to tell me what is wrong. If I'm ignored I would repeat my question and state that I can't help the person if I don't know what is wrong. Should the person explain incoherently, I would ask the person to take a deep breath and slowly explain the situation. Once I know what is going on I will act accordingly." Ranma answered.

"How will you act precisely?" Samus pressed.

"I don't know, depends on what's going on. If someone is being attacked I would stop the fight. If someone has lost a child I would help look." Ranma shrugged.

"What you are telling me is that when you know the situation, you will determine the best course and act upon that course." Samus said.

"Yeah." Ranma replied.

"You should never forget to consider all the options available to you. Think before acting. You neglected to mention that part in your first answer. You could over look something if you do not stop and consider all the options." Samus lectured.

"Ok. I got it." Ranma stated as he made a note in his notepad.

"We will handle one last subject before we take a break and wait for dinner. Most of the arguments that we have discussed are based upon the 'right / wrong' theory. Confrontational arguments is another word for them. The object with this argument is to get your opponent to agree with you. Thus winning the argument. There are several other types of arguments. One such argument resembles confrontational arguments as it challenges a statement. The constructive argument is most often encountered when discussing the performance of a person." Samus lectured

"For example, a runner has just lost a race and his coach tells the runner that he was running with the wrong technique. The coach is challenging the ability of the runner, precisely how he runs. The object of this argument is not to prove right or wrong, but to find a problem and a solution to that problem. Hence, constructive argument. An argument to improve something. A requirement of such an argument is that you formulate the challenge is the proper form. You say to the runner that his technique needs improvement, instead of saying that his techniques is worthless." Samus continued.

"Proper form and structure are often deciding in how another person interprets your words. This also influences the stance, which you portray to another person. I conclude this lesson with a homework assignment, before you fall asleep. Find an example of a progressive argument." Samus concluded with a smile as Ranma hide a yawn, embarrassed.

"This Sunday was rather packed with a lot of talks." Samus said conversationally as she collected her things.

"Yeah, first a discussion about ki, then a lecture about how counter strikes can be used efficiently. Homework." Ranma groaned as he finished writing out his notes.

"Be brave, young one. Be brave." Samus replied with a smirk as Ranma rolled his eyes.

* * *

"We ain't married!!" Ranma shouted as he ran across the rooftops.

"Airen!! Wait for Shampoo!!" Shampoo shouted in return.

"Arghh!" Ranma yelled in frustration.

Jumping down an alley, Ranma swiftly ran to the exit and darted into a nearby store. Hiding behind a rack of spices, Ranma tried to make himself as small as possible. Mumbling a quiet prayer to whatever Kami might be listening, Ranma listened for any sign of pursued. Cringing, Ranma turned around to face whomever tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing." The elderly Miyuki asked with a frown.

"Hiding from Shampoo." Ranma whispered, eyes darting left and right.

"Shampoo? The hair care product?" Miyuki pressed as her frown deepened.

"No, a Chinese Amazon. She just doesn't want to leave me alone." Ranma answered in soft tones, peaking above the spice rack.

"Girl your age, unusual hair colour and provocative dress?" Miyuki asked.

"Yep." Ranma replied.

"Went by in a hurry, didn't see her look around. If you insist on standing in the way could you hand me a small pot of white pepper?" Miyuki said.

"Here. Sorry about that. It's just that they won't stop hounding me." Ranma responded as he handed Miyuki a small pot.

"Really. Who is they?" Miyuki questioned as she motioned for Ranma to follow.

As Miyuki moved from store to store, Ranma explained his problems with his fiancées and their little oddities. Half way through the story, Miyuki had handed several groceries to Ranma. As Ranma was finishing his story, Miyuki added two unplanned items to her groceries. Aspirin and sleeping powder from Ninja'r'us.

"Uhm. Hayawaki-san? Why the sleeping powder? I heard sleeping pills are better." Ranma tentatively ask Miyuki as her face had a stormy expression.

"For unwanted company." Miyuki grumbled in a gravel voice as she looked at the crowd.

"How about some tea?" Miyuki asked Ranma in a grandmotherly voice.

"Sure." Ranma answered apprehensively as he worried about the voice difference.

Leading Ranma to her home, Miyuki set some tea and placed a plate with cookies on the table. Humming a tune, Miyuki swallowed an aspirin and stared outside her kitchen window. Finishing her preparation for the tea, Miyuki carried the pot and two cups to the table.

"I was wondering something about what you told me, Ranma." Miyuki started as she delicately sipped her tea.

"As you stated multiple engagements are illegal. Why did your father keep making these engagement, if he had no intention of fulfilling them?" Miyuki asked.

"Most of the engagement were made to fill his stomach. Some were for money." Ranma answered.

"Greed can be devastating. Most just see what money can do, but there are other items that the greedy can use." Miyuki commented.

"I have a nephew, whom is a family judge. That means he handles cases that deal with family matters, such as custody or domestic violence." Miyuki explained as Ranma looked questioning.

"Occasionally he speaks of what happens in court. What your father did to you was little more than base exploitation and slavery. Should I inform my nephew, he would press charges and strip your father of his parental rights. Two things prevent me from calling my nephew. You have had little chance to make your own decisions and so I feel it would be wrong to do this without your consent. The second reason is that Himura-san has made clear that she has you under her wing." Miyuki continued.

"Under her wing?" Ranma asked.

"As you know she made some effort on your behalf to tell your side of the story. This is how the two of us met. That and her strong defence have convinced me that she considers herself something like a parent to you. And as most parents she attempts to guide you to stand on your own feet." Miyuki answered.

"On my own feet? You mean the lessons in socializing. Challenging me to think for myself and refusing to just give me an answer, just because I asked." Ranma stated in wonder.

"Exactly. Just remember that she is only offering you choices. If you don't want to do something, then you don't have to do it." Miyuki gently interjected.

"And that's what parents are supposed to do? Man, I want to trade in my parents. Neither has done something like that before. Aldo I hardly know my mother." Ranma said, tugging his pigtail.

"As for why I invited you to join me for some tea. Part is to learn more about you, another part is because of what your father did and the final part is because I like you. You remind me of my granddaughter." Miyuki slightly teased as she turned to more serious, for her, matters.

"You haven't told me how you look at the whole engagement business." Miyuki questioned.

"I'm not ready for marriage anytime soon, that's for sure. Kuno Kodachi is plain crazy and I won't touch her with a ten foot pole. Shampoo keeps going on and on about how we are married. She doesn't stop grabbing me, even if I keep asking her not to. Ukyo is ruining one of my favourite memories. A time where I was just playing with a friend, with little care about the rest of the world. A carefree time. Every time she talks about how we are fiancées, she chips off a small piece from the memory. Akane. I'm not sure about Akane anymore. At first I thought we were on the same level, trying to slow down a wedding. Now I'm beginning to think she enjoys hitting me. Everything has to be like she wants. If it isn't, she starts a tantrum. Funny how things seem different from the outside." Ranma said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki softly asked.

"Before I left the dojo. No, before I met Himura-san, I would sometimes wonder if there was something wrong with my life. But those were fleeting moments and they passed quickly. Himura-san forced me to think about what was happening around me with her blunt statements." Ranma smirked ironicaly.

"I guess you could say she gave me the final, little push to realise that there was something wrong with my life." Ranma added with a frown.

"I experienced something similar when I met my husband. I never knew what was lacking from my life, before I met him." Miyuki commented with a smile.

"I am curious about your curse." Miyuki stated as she changed the subject.

"Is the change complete?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm still a boy, despite the change." Ranma stressed in an exasperated voice.

"No, no. What I mean is, do you have a period." Miyuki countered.

"A period? Well, sometimes it takes longer to find some hot water." Ranma said puzzled.

"Have you ever bled from you private parts as a girl?" Miyuki blunted pressed.

"Uh, yeah. These was this time, when I was locked in my girl form. The day before I regained my manhood, I noticed some blood in my boxer. Figured it was from fighting Herb's goons." Ranma answered.

"Did you bleed for a few days? Did you feel bloated, a headache or were your breasts more sensitive?" Miyuki questioned.

"It did last a few days and I did have a slight headache, but that came from Akane's mallet. My breasts did tingle occasionally." Ranma replied, puzzled.

"You never had sexual education, did you?" Miyuki deadpanned.

"You mean stuff about the icky parts? I know you aren't supposed to touch them." Ranma replied with a blush.

"Oh, dear. This may come as something as a shock." Miyuki sighed as she went to fetch some cold water and visual aids.

* * *

"I care little what a deranged person claims. He attacked me and attempted to molest me. I have witnesses, whom confirm my story and he has none." Samus declared in a frosty tone.

"Look lady, I'm just trying to do my job. Charges have been filed against you by the Kuno clan. And that is, as they say, that." The officer replied.

"Then I suggest you check with your superiors if their lawyers are prepared for corruption charges." Samus returned evenly.

"We don't take bribes, ma'am." The officer grounded out.

"Your actions tell a different story. I'm pressing charges against Kuno Tatewaki for assault and sexual harassment. Kindly inform you superiors." Samus said, ending the conversation.

Sighing, the officer shook his head and left the property. Samus watch and considered several courses for her to follow. Rubbing her forehead, Samus decided to contact her lawyer for legal advise. A smile appeared as she noticed Ranma approaching the house. The smile faded and a frown appeared as she noted the troubled expression on her face.

"Did something happen?" Samus asked.

"Kinda. I had tea with Hayawaki-san." Ranma replied, distracted

"And?" Samus pressed.

"She told me about sexual education." Ranma answered softly with a deep blush.

"I see and the monthlies?" Samus questioned with a small smile.

Ranma nodded his head and scuffed her feet as Samus ruffled her hair. Samus gently ushered Ranma inside and questioned Ranma about her day.

* * *

Samus was taking Ranma and the children on a little shopping trip for new kimono's as they walked passed a fountain.

"Don't see why I should get a kimono for my girl form." Ranma grumbled.

"Because it never hurts to be prepared. For example a social event that requires you to wear a kimono in public and under the sky. How often would water seek you out at inopportune times?" Samus countered.

"Still don't like it." Ranma stated.

"I will not force you, but simply ask of you to consider my request. When we get home we should discuss your girl form in length. I feel strongly about giving you the support needed to come to terms with the constant changes. But that is neither here or now." Samus replied.

"Fine." Ranma curtly said.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryouga shouted as he charged.

"Hé, watch it pork-breath. There are children present." Ranma returned as he jumped to the side.

"Indeed there are." Samus added evenly as she pushed the children to safety.

"Stop acting like a sniffling coward and fight me!" Ryouga roared and lunged again.

"Just because I didn't forget about **innocent** bystanders, doesn't mean that I'm a coward." Ranma stated heatedly.

"Stop making excuses and fight. What kind of man are you?!" Ryouga yelled as he kicked and punched.

"A kind hearted man, who holds to a code of honour. Unlike you." Samus declared in a loud voice.

"What?! Another of your girlfriends Ranma? Have you no decency?" Ryouga ground out.

"He is not the one who endangers little children. He does not make assumptions on some sick imagination, while a simple question would reveal the truth." Samus shot back, earning her a mumble of agreement of the crowd.

"Look lady, Ranma ran away from our fight and turned my life into a living hell. AND I WILL EXACT MY REVENGE FROM HIS BROKEN BODY." Ryouga proclaimed.

"I waited three days, three whole days, for you to show up at the lot behind your house. Pops had to knock me unconscious because I wouldn't leave." Ranma stated in a loud voice to the crowd.

"Save your excuses, we fight!" Ryouga declared and charged Ranma again.

The crowd speculated about this tasty bit of news as Ranma let Ryouga into a spiral, taunting him every step of the way. Ranma signalled Samus to get clear as he prepared his finish his move. With a mocking shout, Ryouga leapt back at the last moment to avoid the trap. The shout swiftly turned into a squeal as Ryouga landed in the fountain.

"Let me guess. He followed to Jusenkyo." Samus deadpanned as she watched a small piglet paddle in the fountain with angry squeals.

"Yep." Ranma returned.

"P-chan!!" A distressed voice called out.

"Can't you stop picking on P-chan, Ranma? Don't worry baby, mommy's here." Akane cooed to Ryouga as she cuddled him.

"Shame on you." Akane shouted at Ranma, before sniffing and walking away with her friends.

"Do tell me if I have got this wrong. Ryouga turns into a piglet. This piglet is the pet of the Tendo fiancée. You knew about Ryouga's other form and did not inform Akane. Either that or she has chosen him as a boyfriend." Samus summarized.

"I made a promise to Ryouga that I wouldn't speak of his curse. A short time later he somehow became Akane's pet. Been trying to clue her in about the curse in a indirect way by calling Ryouga P-chan and other pig names." Ranma sighed as he explained.

"And knowing Ryouga's character, any attempt to persuade him to 'come clean' has been wasted." Samus deduced.

"Yeah. And Akane just doesn't seem to grasp the situation and keeps blaming me for picking on her 'beloved' pet. Even if the pet is the one attacking me." Ranma sneered, before stopping short and considered his reaction.

"And how does she treat Ryouga in human form?" Samus questioned.

"Nice, I guess. She doesn't hit him at least." Ranma answered.

"One might wonder if the girl knows the secret of her pet and is hiding her knowledge. Given that she hits you without any reason other than her base amusement and treats Ryouga like her boyfriend, this is a real possibility. Of course Akane could be so ignorant about the rest of the world that she is unable to grasp the truth." Samus stated with a slightly raised voice for the benefit of the eavesdropping crowd.

"Then I'm hoping for the ignorant option. IF she knows about Ryouga, but still allows him in her bedroom to sleep with her, then I don't want anything to do with her again." Ranma declared firmly.

"Does anyone else from the Tendo dojo know about Ryouga?" Samus asked.

"Tendo-san knows, which means my dad does. Kasumi doesn't miss much of what happens in the house. Don't really know about Nabiki or mom." Ranma answered.

"Are any of them under a oath of secrecy?" Samus shrewdly asked.

"Nope. As far as I know they haven't told Akane. I figured that Kasumi should have at the very least as she keeps going on and on about proper behaviour. Fathers just want to use the situation to inspire jealousy." Ranma replied as he caught on to the thought patterns of Samus.

"Given how the Tendo clan keeps harping about honour, it comes as a surprise that they have let a dishonourable situation go on like this for so long." Samus sadly said, shaking her head.

Shrugging his shoulders to show his inability to give a good reason in defense of the Tendo's, Ranma followed Samus as they continued on their way. Casually glancing around, Ranma noted that no one was near enough to hear a whispered conversation.

"So, what exactly were we doing back there? I know we were trying to influence these people, but for what purpose?" Ranma whispered.

"We are slowly presenting your side of the story to the people of Nerima. Changing public opinion is a slow process that should be handled with care. Basically we are establishing your integrity and honour, while denouncing the more damaging perceptions, such as honourless." Samus whispered back.

"Here we are." Samus said in a more normal tone and dragged Ranma into a clothes store.

* * *

"I don't mind taking a break from everything and enjoying a day at an festival, but why as girl?" Ranma whined as she continued her grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

"Because rain was predicted." Samus replied with a smirk as she held the hands of the children.

"What's wrong with being a girl, auntie Ranma?" Natasha asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing if you were born as one." Ranma grumbled in answer.

"Then there is no problem." Natasha declared with a firm nod of her head.

Ranma just sighed and glared at the amused looks of her companions.

"Remember what we talked about, young one." Samus interjected.

"I agree that I need to get used to my girl form, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ranma returned.

"If you do not like it, then do not do it." Samus shrugged.

"My life and my choice. You don't always get what you like, so I might as well get used to it. Besides, I haven't found a cure yet, so it would be better to get used to the curse." Ranma said.

"Just do not forget that we will support your choice, acceptance of the curse or not." Hans stated, earning a thanking nod from Ranma.

The group browsed the different stalls at the festival, buying candy for the children and Ranma as they went. Andre and Ranma tested their strength and hand-eye coordination with the various games. Laughing, the children did their best to emulate the results of the two as they joined them in the games. The group had their picture taken, before they set out for lunch. After lunch the group continued browsing until an interruption occurred.

"And why are you dressed like that, my son?" Nodoka asked with a deep frown.

"Finally come to apologies, boy? About time." Genma added, causing Ranma to pause in her response.

"I'll have you know this kimono is the latest fashion. Personally I like how it emphasizes my femininity." Ranma replied in a feminine tone, showing off her kimono.

"Say what?" Genma bellowed in alarm as the rest of his group stared at Ranma.

"Pervert would like it." Akane mumbled darkly.

"I'm not the one sleeping with a pig." Ranma shot back, glaring.

"Sorry to interrupt such a pleasant conversation, but I do believe we can spend our time better elsewhere than to waste it exchange insults." Samus interjected, with a meaningful glance at the children.

"I agree. Now explain why you are a girl, my son." Nodoka stated as she re-entered the discussion.

"Cause rain is expected and I don't want to keep changing my clothes every time I change." Ranma replied with a shrug.

"More important is the apology you owe Akane. Are you prepare to give it to her? Remember that you're not allowed in my home until you do." Soun threatened with a glare.

"What reason is there for me to enter you home? Other than the fact that you hold onto my backpack." Ranma replied evenly.

"Foolish boy! Your fiancée lives there as will you when you marry her." Genma shouted.

"Kindly mind your language and keep the volume down." Andre softly stated in a cold voice as he towered over Genma.

"Who said I would ever marry that little girl? I certainly didn't." Ranma said with narrowed eyes.

"And that proves your lack of honor. Can't even depend on him to honour a family agreement." Kasumi sniffed.

"How often has Akane broken the engagement, in front of a large crowd?" Ranma questioned, gesturing to the gathering crowd to emphasise his point.

"If Akane has broken the engagement, on several occasions at that, then Ranma is no longer bound by the agreement. An agreement which Akane failed to honour. And what fiancée consistently abuses her future husband?" Samus pointed out.

"This is a matter between the Tendo clan and the Saotome clan. Please stay out of this." Soun declared with support from Kasumi and Nodoka.

"I consider Ranma a son. Which makes it my business." Samus firmly said.

"A son? Aren't you a bit young to be his mother." Nabiki joked.

"I took care of 23 children simultaneously for the last 8 years, this started when I was but 11 years old. That speaks volumes about my qualifications." Samus frostily returned.

"And I'm staying at her home and have accepted her as my sensei. Which gives her a voice in this matter about my honour." Ranma added with a glare at Soun.

"We're talking about an engagement and not Ranma's honour." Genma replied, ignoring Nabiki's attempts to shush him.

"My honour has been brought into question by Kasumi. I don't have the necessary honour to fulfil the engagement as I understand it." Ranma said.

"So far I have heard you all question my honour, but I have heard little proof. Nor have I been given proper answers certain questions." Ranma continued.

"What questions?" Nabiki wearily asked.

"Questions about Akane's honour. She broke a promise, which was allowed. She accuses me of being a pervert, when **she** walks in on me as I am taking a bath. And those are a few examples about her honour." Ranma stated in a lecturing tone to the crowds.

"Don't try to blame me for your own shortcomings, pervert." Akane yelled.

"What proof do you have that I'm a pervert? Give proper examples and not just yelled accusations." Ranma demanded, pointing his finger at Akane.

"You saw me naked. You keep doing perverted things with that hussy in front of me." Akane returned.

"When did I see you naked? What perverted things did I supposedly do?" Ranma relentlessly pressed.

"You keep lewdly rubbing your body against that hussy. And you saw me naked in the bath." Akane declared.

"You call a hug an act of perversion? And who was in the bath and who entered?" Ranma asked.

"That doesn't matter, you saw me naked." Akane replied angrily.

"It does, if you walked in on me. Besides what's the harm in girls seeing girls, unless your interests are in that direction." Ranma taunted.

"ARGGHHH!!!" Akane howled as she swung her mallet.

"None of that, thank you. Typical. She could not prove her right with words, so she resorted to fists like an ordinary brawler." Samus stated calmly as she recovered from her rabbit punch in the sternum of Akane.

"My baby?!" Soun exclaimed as Akane sagged to the ground, coughing.

"Didn't see that one coming." Nabiki blinked.

"There is the matter of your debt, Ranma. Unlike my family, I'm more than willing to acknowledge that you have honor. Enough honor to recognise that you owe the Tendo clan a debt." Nabiki smirked.

"Uhm, Himura-san? Can you take it from here? I don't think I'm ready to take Nabiki on with words." Ranma tentatively asked as he nervously looked at Nabiki's grin.

"As you wish." Samus answered and looked expectantly at Nabiki.

"What?" Nabiki asked as she looked between Ranma and Samus.

"What is this debt you speak of?" Samus requested as her opening move.

"Ranma stay for an extended period under our roof, eating our food and returned nothing. Since his arrival, our expenses for repairs and supplies have increased. His stay was under the pretext of a pending marriage. As he will not marry into the Tendo clan, there remains the debt for the hospitality, and trouble his presence caused, to be settled." Nabiki stated.

"I'll admit a debt exists, but not Ranma owes this debt." Samus replied evenly.

"And how do you figure that?" Nabiki questioned with amused smile.

"Food and lodging is part of common courtesy and tradition forbids the host to request anything in return. Should it be necessary, the host can ask the guest or guests to contribute to take care of the house. No request was made to Ranma **or** Genma." Samus answered.

"The damages caused to your home might be because Ranma resided there, but should the blame not be placed upon the culprit? If someone attack Ranma and destroys a wall, how is this Ranma's fault? Ranma did not ask to be attacked and he did not intent the wall to be destroyed. Restitution should be demanded from the offender and not the victim." Samus continued.

"Finally, I point out the events that lead to the near death experience of Akane sometime ago. Ranma placed his own life at stake to save the life of Akane. A life debt is owed to Ranma for this. And how does the Tendo clan repay this debt? By scorn, baseless accusation and abuse. That shows whom has honor and whom has not." Samus concluded with a flourish.

"Ranma's presence has placed Akane's life into danger. Without him she wouldn't have been exposed to that situation." Nabiki returned.

"If you feel your family and clan is better off without Ranma as a member, then why insist on this marriage?" Samus countered smugly.

"Alright break it up, break it up. This is a festival, people are to amuse themselves with games, jokes and other such things. Let's not have a shouting match, which disrupts the enjoyment of the other guests." An official interjected as he moved to interfere.

"As you wish. Another time then." Samus said to Nabiki with a smile.

Grumbling the two groups separated and went their own way. Encouraging Ranma to forget the argument for the moment and to enjoy herself, Samus led her group in search for some entertainment. Akane's group had a more glum evening as their resentment about the argument festered.

* * *

Ranma was walking down a street back to the Himura home from school as he was hailed.

"Excuse me, Saotome-san. I need your help." Sato Umi called out.

"What can I do?" Ranma questioned as he approached Umi.

"My son works at a store in the down town area and lately his store keeps getting robbed by a gang. The police isn't doing anything about it and I was hoping you would, being a Martial Artist." Umi said.

"Sure, I'm glad to help. A Martial Artist duty is to protect those that can't. Why doesn't the police do something about it?" Ranma wondered.

"I'm not sure. They only take a few statements. Why, my son even pointed out several members of the gang as they were sitting mockingly across the street. The police just nodded their heads, talked a bit with the gang members and left. Doing absolutely nothing as they beat up my son, behind their backs." Umi answered indignantly.

"I see. I'll get on it right away." Ranma replied and bounded away after getting the address.

Ranma made swift progress and quickly found the store. Hearing several crashes from inside, he entered the store ready for a confrontation. The seven gang members were easy to spot as was the Martial Artist whom stood protectively in front of the employees with a bokken at the ready.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Ranma stated with a arrogant smirk to provoke the gang members.

"Oh, look. Another chop-chop dancer." A gang member taunted as he idly flicked his chain around.

"Saotome Ranma of the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts school." Ranma formally stated.

"Masaki Akira of the Masaki Kendo School." Akira returned formally.

"I don't care if you were the emperor himself. Nobody gets in our way and doesn't get hurt." The apparent leader sneered as he signaled his boys.

"Saotome? The best in all of Nerima. You youngsters picked the wrong fight today." The elderly owner chuckled dryly.

The gang member with the chain snorted and swung his chain at Ranma. Ranma caught the chain with a blank look and yanked. His curse cut off, the gang member flew towards Ranma and was kicked to the side by him. Shrugging off their surprise the other gang members moved to the two Martial Artists. Two went for Akira and the rest charged Ranma. Grinning evilly, Ranma sprung into action. Not taking any chances, Ranma broke the arm of a knife barring gang member and kick a second on in the face. Ranma taunted the remaining two gang members by dodging with a minimum of clearing space as they tried to brain him with their clubs. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ranma moved to end his fight. Grabbing an arm into a hold, Ranma forced the gang member to drop his club, before he was thrown into his college. Dusting his hands, Ranma check if Akira was alright.

As Ranma was fighting the four thugs, Akira had been holding his own against his two opponents. With a devious flick, Akira disarmed a gang member and knock him unconscious. Swiftly getting into a defensive stance, Akira met the charge of the leader with cold fury. As the fight progressed and Ranma finished his fight, it was becoming obvious that Akira had the upper hand. Entering a complex combination, Akira lured the leader into a trap and quickly struck as a opening presented itself. Taking a deep breath, Akira straightened himself as Ranma clapped in respect for the move.

"Nice move. Not much of a fight do." Ranma commented.

"They did seem to rely on numbers." Akira returned, glancing at the gang members.

"Got any rope to tie these jokers up with?" Ranma asked the employees.

"That we do." The owner said with a big grin and instructed his staff in tying the gang members up.

As Ranma and Akira exited the store, they were confronted by a crowd. Surprised, the two Martial Artists accepted the applause and cheers from the crowds with a bow. A representative of the shop owners extensively thanked the two men as they waited for the police to arrive.

"Which one of you broke this mans arm?" The police officer questioned after he finished checking out the scene.

"I did." Ranma answered.

"Name, please." The officer requested.

"Saotome Ranma." Ranma replied.

"Always figured you would make a mistake one of these days. You're under arrest for assault." The officer declared causing a disgruntled response from the crowd.

"HE WAS DOING YOUR JOB!!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Officer, I must protest. Saotome-san was protecting the employees of this store from those thugs." The representative stated, pointing at the gang members.

"Those youngsters tried to rob my store and you try to arrest one of the men who stopped them? What is this world coming to?!" The owner added heatedly.

"What these men told me was that they were minding their business, trying to buy some thing from this store, when they were attack by Saotome." The officer returned.

"I can show you the video tapes, showing what these youngsters were really doing." The owner said.

"I don't need to see any tape." The officer dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Those thugs are the offenders here, not Saotome-san." Akira stated in defense of Ranma.

"Alright, enough. Stop trying to reason with him. The police has made absolutely clear, despite numerous witnesses, that I am once again to blame." Ranma shouted.

"It would appear Sato-san was correct about the ineffectiveness of the police. As I understand it there have been many complaints filed with the police about several members of a certain gang. Complaints with which the police does nothing. Face with this, we must ask ourselves a troubling question." Ranma continued his speech to the crowd.

"Is the inactivity of the police cause by fear or were they bribed by this gang to stay out of their affairs?" Ranma concluded as he pointed accusingly at the frowning officer.

"IF this officer wants to arrest Saotome-san, then he will have to arrest me as well! I helped in besting these thugs." Akira added in a shout as he stood beside Ranma.

"He's right! The police has done nothing." A shout rang out from the crowd.

"Why hasn't the police done anything." A question was yelled at the officer.

"Saotome is right! The police has sold us out!" Another voice added to the confusion.

"Maybe they're just afraid." Someone returned.

"Quiet please." The representative shouted waving his hands.

"I will not allow Saotome-san to be arrested for a crime, he didn't commit." The representative stated as he moved in front of Ranma.

"Nor will I." The owner added as he joined the representative.

Several other people stepped forward, declaring their support. The crowd started shouting questions and accusations at the officer, whom looked more troubled as the crowd got more agitated. Ranma was the one calling for silence this time.

"So, officer. Whom would you believe? Those seven thugs or all these people?" Ranma accused.

"It would seem I have little choice, but to drop the charges against you, Saotome." The officer drawled out in a fake unconcerned voice as his eyes darted across the crowd.

"And the thugs?" The owner pressed.

"Are you pressing charges against them?" The officer returned.

"YES! Harassment, theft and assaulting an employee." The owner declared.

"Very well. I'll take them into custody." The officer reluctantly replied and moved to cuff the gang members.

As the officer called for a van to transport his prisoners, the crowd slowly dispersed on the urgings of Ranma and Akira. The crowd still discussed their displeasure for the police as it broke up. As the van finally left and the last of the crowd moved on to other business, Ranma let out a big sigh.

"You know. That was the first time I used my public speech lessons. Wasn't to sure that it would work." Ranma admitted to Akire and invited him for some tea.


	5. Chapter 5 Different discussions

**Chapter 5 – We made good headway with the subjects in the discussions, once someone pointed out the right direction.**

"How is Aki doing?" Ranma conversationally asked as he sipped his tea.

"Not bad. She's in the stage where she wants odd food at the worst of times." Masaki Akira replied with a tolerant smile.

"Hello young ones." Samus greeted as she entered in a business suit.

"Hi, Himura-san. Meet Masaki Akira of the Masaki Kendo School." Ranma introduced.

"Hi, Ma'am." Akira added with a short bow.

"Welcome to my home. I am Aran-Himura Samus." Sames returned with a bow.

"I probably should tell you now about the trouble." Ranma idly stated.

"That you still have no sense of humor?" Samus deadpanned.

"That too. Sato-san asked me to do something about a gang, whom had molested her son, as the police refused to do anything. I set out to the mentioned store and found several members engaging in their usual activities at the scene. Masaki-san was already present and stood defensively in front the besieged employees. After the usual banter between good and evil, the interesting part started. Without much difficulty, good triumphed over evil and detained the culprits for the swift response of justice." Ranma orated.

"Withhold the colorful narration and just state the facts. More practice is needed before you can perform as a storyteller." Samus interjected.

"Fine. Everybody is a critic." Ranma replied with a grin.

"We beat up the thugs and tied them up for the police. A crowd was waiting for us as Masaki-san and I exited the building. I liked the part where we got applause. After waiting a few minutes, the police finally arrived. The officer talked with the thugs and questioned us about a broken arm. When I admitted to breaking it, the officer tried to arrest me for assault and he was rather smug about it. The crowd and store owner objected to this as I broke the arm defending the store. The officer wasn't listening, even as the owner offered to show some tapes, and insisted on my arrest. I responded with a speech about the credibility of the police and succeeded in getting the crowd to confront the officer about his conduct. This left the officer with little choice but to arrest the thugs and leave. I invited Masaki-san for some tea and got back here." Ranma continued in a serious tone.

"What did you say in your speech?" Samus asked.

"That the officer wasn't interested in listening, that the police had received complaints and did nothing. I question the bravery of the police and wondered if a bribe was accepted." Ranma answered, counting the point off his fingers.

"I just got back from my lawyer." Samus muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Such accusations are a serious matter and I am expecting a serious response." Samus stated.

"What are they going to do? Arrest me?" Ranma questioned.

"Probably. Inciting a riot, disrupting the public order, assault and insulting a officer of the law. Those are just the charges I can think off in such a short period. You said Sato-san asked for your help?" Samus replied.

"Yeah. She stopped me as I was walking back from school." Ranma said.

"What do you want to do about this? Do you want to handle this yourself or should I take matters into my hands?" Samus asked.

"I don't have the experience to really do something useful and there are others at stake in this affair. This **is** very serious and I get the feeling we only will get one chance to do this right. I think it would be better if you took care of this." Ranma reluctantly admitted, giving his answer hesitantly.

"Then we have three objectives. One, we prepare a defense for any charges against Ranma. Two, we gather all the complaints and build a case against the police. Three, we organize a neighborhood protection service with the help from the dojo's. I will contact Sato-san and several other prominent members of the community to discuss this more thoroughly." Samus planned.

"I can help with getting the dojo's to join." Akira added confidently.

"I'll help anyway I can." Ranma stated his support.

"Then lets get busy, young ones. We have a lot of work to do." Samus declared.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we need to do something about the police and the gangs. My son was brutally beaten by a gang and the police just stood there, doing nothing. I fear, if this isn't stopped, that deaths will follow." Sato Umi fiercely declared as she placed her cup on the table.

"As most here know I live in the shopping district of Nerima. My husband owns several stores in the district. All of our stores have been robed by two gangs and the police still hasn't caught the criminals, despite video evidence. The one time a store was robed by a non-gang member, the police had caught the criminal within a day. If that doesn't prove that the police is corrupted, then I don't know what is." Aori Ryumi pointed out.

"Ladies. I remind you that at the moment we only have unrelated evidence that the police is corrupted. Several cases, which we have collected, point to corruption, but no hard evidence is present. The police could claim that they are investigating the gangs and are building a case against them for multiple crimes, which would be the reason for not acting sooner." Samus cautioned.

"Samus is right. We need to focus on getting evidence and protecting the people of Nerima. These gangs are a problem for everyone and we need to put them out of business." Hayawaki Miyuki conceded.

"The suggested patrol system should lessen the influence of the gangs during the night. The students at my dojo would gladly help. I would suggest that we also incorporate a call service when there is trouble." Motoboshi Kurama said, getting down to business.

"Yes, we need to make a system for the Guards of Nerima. It would have to be tailored so that Nerima is sufficiently protected, day and night. Communications is an important part, as is a regulations manual. Just because we are going to police ourselves, doesn't mean we can do what we like." Miyuki replied.

"I have a suggestion for communications. A central phone number for incoming calls, so information about criminal activities is properly documented and it allows the nearest response team to be directed to the scene. Head-sets will allow teams to stay in contact, with each other and with 'home' base." Samus suggested.

"We could divide the rooster into a day schedule and a night schedule. At night patrols would walk the street. At day we would have teams on stand-by, waiting for a call. Some patrols should also occur during the day at busy streets as a preventive measure." Umi added to the discussion.

"A general outline of the schedule should be sufficient to inform volunteers and the people of Nerima. A specific schedule would have to wait until we have a definite list of volunteers for the teams." Kurama mused.

"Chapman-san will be able to make a proper schedule for both the night and day shift. He is an experienced security officer and has served in a military organization before he joined my clan." Samus offered.

"Chapman-san will make the schedule, based on the suggestions of Sato-san and Motoboshi-san. What suggestions are there for finding evidence of police corruption or incompetence?" Miyuki decided as she moved on to the next item on the agenda.

* * *

"I'm worried, Saotome. Your son still hasn't apologized to my daughter and as far as I can tell, this will not happen anytime soon." Soun complained.

"I know, Tendo. I know. That miserable son of mine has forgotten his place. He has to be set straight." Genma replied heatedly as he moved a shogi piece.

"The joining of the schools is in danger as long as Ranma stays away from this house. We need to think of something, Saotome." Soun whined.

"Ranma will do as honor dictates. We'll confront him after school, Tendo. He will be forced to submit to our wishes, when we confront him on his honor." Genma declared, striking a dramatic pose and allowing Soun to quickly move several pieces.

* * *

As the two separate meeting progress, Ranma is suppressing a yawn. Getting to know stuff about dead people wasn't at the top of Ranma's 'I would like to learn about this' list. Especially when the dead guys weren't even Martial Artists.

"Leonardo DaVince was renowned for his inventions, which were centuries ahead of its time." The teacher droned.

"Saotome, since you seem to know the facts already, why don't you come up here and teach the class." The teacher declared as he caught Ranma yawning.

"Sorry, sensei. Been busy these past few days, trying to catch up on the material. I admit that anything not related to Martial Arts is hard to learn for me as I find those subject boring, even if some parts are important. Such as the World Wars. Droning the facts in an even voice doesn't help me either." Ranma admitted.

"If I may make a suggestion. How about having a discussion about this Leonardo Davins? We could discuss his inventions, their impact on history and what inventions are based on his work. Kind of like talking about kata's, what you use the kata's for and what was developed from those kata's." Ranma tentatively suggested, cutting the teachers retort off.

"An interesting idea, but no. Not in this class. As you have been making an effort in your studies, I'll allow this transgression to pass without any serious consequences. You'll be required to file a ten paged script on the suggested discussion with a list of subjects as an extra homework assignment. You'll hand in the script in three days and we'll have the discussion in the following class. So pay attention to the lecture as a source for the script." The teacher replied.

"Yes, sensei." Ranma grumbled as he prepare a fresh page on his notepad.

As the bell sounded, ending the class, Ranma was still grumbling about the extra assignment. Grabbing his bento, Ranma moved to exit the room and have some much expected lunch at his usual spot. Another person had other idea's about Ranma's plans.

"Where do you think you're going, pervert? You still have to give me an apology." Akane demanded.

"None of your business, Tendo." Ranma coldly replied after suppressing a slight tremor.

"IT is my business, pervert. Apologies, NOW!" Akane shouted.

"Why? For not bowing and scraping like everybody else? For not worshiping the ground you walk on?" Ranma vented, becoming more irritated by Akane's attitude.

"If anyone should get an apology, then I should get it." Ranma continued with a huff.

"You?!" Akane snorted, shifting uncertainly.

"Me. My **first** lesson in sexual education was a few days ago. Nobody ever taught me what perverted was and there you were accusing me of being a pervert, when I didn't know what that meant." Ranma stated in a even voice as a small crowd gathered.

"You walked in on me as I was taking a bath. You keep calling me a pervert without proving it." Ranma accused, angrily pointing a finger at Akane.

"You change in a girl. I don't know what horrible things you're doing to her, but it has to be perverted." Akane sputtered.

"Ain't it called self-satisfaction if you play with yourself? My body, my affairs. What I hear is that lots of girls do it, as do boys. Not a perverted thing about it if it is done in private, according to Hayawaki Miyuki." Ranma declared.

"Hayawaki Miyuki?" Sayuri asked.

"She's the one who gave me my first lesson in sexual education." Ranma admitted, fighting a blush.

"Adding more girl to your harem, pervert?" Akane sneered.

"Auntie isn't a harem girl. I'll have you know that auntie's husband is head of the Nerima counsel. A lot of woman come to auntie for aid and advice." A girl indignantly interjected.

"That's right, Hayawaki-san is a respected member of the community. I heard she organized that fund-raiser for the orphanage, last year." Another girl supported.

"I say you are a pervert by what you do and how you behave. I haven't done anything perverted, so far. In fact I would say the pervert is you, Akane, you keep saying something perverted is going on. I never knew you had such a dirty mind." Ranma chortled and walked away, leaving a fuming Akane behind.

Ranma stormed to his usual spot under the tree, ignoring the gossiping around him as he sat down. Eating his lunch, Ranma did some breathing exercises to calm himself. Hiroshi and Daisuke signaled Ranma for permission to join him. Nodding his head, Ranma waved his friends over.

"Man, you have got to be one of the craziest person alive. Akane broke two desks after you left." Hiroshi said as he sat down.

"She would've started on us boys, if Hinako-sensei hadn't stopped her." Daisuke added as he opened his bento.

"I don't know what's worse, her temper or her lack of control." Ranma replied, shaking his head.

"Control." His two friends answered without hesitation.

"Nothing wrong with getting angry, but hitting people just because your angry is wrong." Daisuke continued.

"Not to mention that she attacks non-Martial Artists during her tantrums." Hiroshi supported.

"We keep hearing her proclamations about how a Martial Artist should behave, defend the weak and all that. Haven't seen her act like a Martial Artist behaves and those standards were introduced by Akane herself." Hiroshi stated.

"A bully first class." Daisuke concurred.

"Lets not go there, okay? Besides it's trained bully." Ranma replied with a smirk.

Exchanging grins, the boys finished lunch and discussed recent sports events. A more serious tone entered the conversation as a gang was mentioned. They were briefly interrupted as Sayuri asked to follow Hiroshi for a private word with him.

"So, Ranma. I heard you beat up a few guys yesterday." Daisuke queried after a short moment.

"I'm not surprised you would beat up some innocent guys to 'prove' what kind of man you are." Sayuri sniffed as she and Hiroshi returned.

"Those 'innocent' guys were part of a notorious **gang**. They were robbing a store down town." Daisuke shot back with a frown.

"Yes, I beat up several guys yesterday." Ranma admitted with a flat glare at Sayuri.

"And yes, they were harassing employees of a store. Masaki-san and I intervened." Ranma concluded, turning to Daisuke.

"Who do you think you are? A hero?" Sayuri sneered.

"Let the police handle the criminals. Nobody likes a vigilante." Sayuri continued.

"The police watched as several gang members took turns in beating the son of Sato-san. The police hasn't lifted a finger to do anything and I mean anything, against the gangs." Ranma returned evenly.

"He's right, Sayuri." Hiroshi added.

"Stay out of this, Hiroshi." Sayuri replied with a cold voice and glare.

"Are you saying you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" Sayuri continued as Hiroshi opened his mouth to respond.

"Sato Yugi is a friend of mine. I told you about what happened to him and what the police didn't do." Hiroshi grounded out in frustration.

"If you are forcing me to choose between my friends and you, then I choose my friends. They aren't trying to live my life for me." Hiroshi growled and turned his back to Sayuri.

"Hiroshi?" Sayuri stammered in disbelief.

"We have nothing further to say to each other, Sayuri-san." Hiroshi stated in a dead voice.

"I can see why you're a friend of Akane. You both use a kind façade to hide a cruel personality." Ranma stated standing between them, glaring at Sayuri.

"You and your friends always liked to play with other people's emotions for your own entertainment. Good riddance I say." Daisuke added as he closed ranks with his friends, patting the back of his friend.

Leaving in tears, Sayuri ran towards the school.

"Sorry, buddy. I know you really liked her." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Hiroshi whispered in a dead voice, a tear falling down to the ground.

"Are you going to be okay, Hiroshi?" Ranma tentatively asked.

"Not for some time." Hiroshi replied with a sigh.

"We're here for you, buddy." Daisuke stated with Ranma adding his support.

* * *

Ranma walked home in a slightly negative mood. He was considering what had happened to Hiroshi during school. He didn't like how Hiroshi was treated, much like him in fact. He could only wonder how something as precious as a relationship was twisted into this mockery.

Entering the Himura home, Ranma pushed his thoughts aside as he picked up a vibe from within the house. Trusting his instincts, Ranma geared up for a fight. Mind and senses alert, Ranma silently moved towards the voices he could hear. Peering slowly into the room, Ranma held his breath as he scanned the room. Suppressing a shudder, he slowly moved into the room at Samus gesture. Noting the serious atmosphere, he kept his mouth shut.

"Chapman-san, have we discussed everything needed for the patrols?" Miyuki asked politely.

"I believe we have covered everything and all the possible scenario's." Andre replied.

"Are you sure that we should combine the information gathering with the introduction of our group?" Umi questioned.

"Yes, we introduce ourselves to the people of Nerima and show we are serious by collecting their complaints and any useful information they might have. By acting on this information we further prove how serious we are in this duty." Andre answered.

"Which brings us to a short summary before the end of this meeting." Miyuki stated.

"Chapman-san will organize and head the Guards of Nerima. Night patrols will be divided in 4 hours shifts in 4 sectors. During the day teams will be stationed at 'hot spots', places likely to be robed, and at a central point to respond to in coming calls. A number will be made available for information and emergency calls. Our guards will also ask around for information and will collect further evidence about the corruption of the police. The members that are lawyers will process the information and complaints and will build a case to use in court. We will hold regular meetings to discuss our progress." Miyuki summarized.

"I will finish these notes and send them to you all. I will also make a small folder for distribution and the regulations book for the volunteers." Samus added.

"And that concludes this meeting." Miyuki finished.

As most women started to exchange pleasantries, Ranma approached Chapman and volunteered himself for the patrols, before asking about the details of the meeting. They were briefly interrupted by Samus as she introduced Ranma to her guests. After the introduction Samus continued to explain why Ranma was present in her house, Miyuki and Umi added their endorsement. Finally ending the pleasant conversation after half an hour, Samus started writing out the notes of the meeting as she motioned Ranma to take his turn to cook. Grumbling goodheartedly, Ranma set out to cook dinner.

* * *

The next day, Ranma joined Samus and Hans as they went to court as he was a witness. Grumbling, Ranma occasionally complained about the fact he would have to testify as a boy and as a girl. Finally taking action, Samus countered his grumbling by asking if he wanted to get a dress for his girl side to wear in court. This kept Ranma quiet for a few minutes before he started grumbling again.

Stifling a laugh, Hans started asking Ranma questions to take his mind of his testimony. Giving a wry smile to the antics of the males, Samus greeted her lawyer and started discussing the trail and their evidence. Strategies and counter strategies were discussed on their way to court. Taking a deep breath, the group enter the courtroom and moved towards their places. The lawyers of Kuno went first in their opening statements.

"As my esteemed colleges, representing the Kuno clan, have made abundantly clear, a great part of this trail is about respect and honor. Two concepts which hold little, if any, meaning to Kuno Tatewaki. During this trail the defense will prove, beyond reasonable doubt, that not only is my client innocent of the charges, but that she is the victim in this situation. I intent to show this court documents **and** video evidence to support my claims. I have nothing further to say in my opening statement, thank you." Kobe Shin stated with a short formal bow, after delivering his speech.

Tatewaki was the first to be called into the witness stand. Being his pompous self, Tatewaki spun a tale about his supposed greatness and how his arm got tragically wounded. Confidently smirking, Tatewaki waited for the defense to start questioning him.

"Kuno Tatewaki. You stated you consider yourself a role model and champion for other people. Do you deny attacking my client?" Shin asked.

"She slighted my honor, a reprimand was called for." Tatewaki arrogantly answered.

"In other words, yes, you attacked my client. Do you consider yourself above the law?" Shin questioned.

"I follow the law to the letter." Tatewaki stated, offended.

"Your honor, is there a point to this questioning?" A lawyer for Kuno asked.

"Yes, there is and we're about to get there. Was there a proper challenge made to my client?" Shin pressed Tatewaki.

"I informed her of my intentions of punishing her, as was my right for the slight against my honor." Tatewaki sneered.

"No challenge then." Shin deadpanned.

"Your honor." Kuno's lawyer said, raising his hands in a questioning manner.

"You will stay on topic, Kobe-san." The judge admonished.

"To recap what you just said. You attack my client without a proper challenge, because you felt offended by some slight, imagined or otherwise." Shin stated.

"Kobe-san. You have already been warned to stay on topic. Keep your questions to the relevant facts." The judge admonished again.

"Your honor, is the credibility of a witness important to case?" Shin questioned.

"Yes it is. Why are you asking such a question?" The judge replied.

"Because my questions are to establish the credibility of this witness and you seem determined to accept his testimony without question." Shin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I'm being partial in this case." The judge growled.

"Just wondering why the credibility of this witness is not tested as is the norm, your honor." Shin shrewdly responded.

"What facts are you trying to bring forward that this witness isn't creditable?" The judge sighed.

"Lack of honor, a history of molestations and a history of twisting facts to fit into his personal world view." Shin replied without hesitation.

"Your honor, neither my clients honor or credibility is at question here. Rather it is Himura-san, who has to prove her innocence." Kuno lawyer interjected.

"Considering that the charges are based largely upon your clients offended honor, I have little choice but to allow this line of questioning. You still need to prove that your client isn't guilty of the charges brought against her. Credibility or not, if Kuno-san was indeed assaulted by your client, then she will be held accountable according to the law." The judge reprimanded both lawyers.

"Thank you, your honor." Shin bowed.

"Kuno-san, about two years ago you were responsible for a rather strange situation. Didn't you and several other boys attempted to assault a girl going to your school? A girl named Tendo Akane?" Shin asked.

"That was a mere challenge to determine whom would be allowed to date my lovely tigress." Kuno stated.

"Challenge? Could you explain this challenge?" Shin continued.

"Only one capable of defeating the fierce tigress is worthy of dating the fair Tendo Akane. As I realized this, I spoke to my fellow students and organized the challengers. Every morning, until the arrival of that accursed sorcerer Saotome, we fought with Tendo Akane to prove our worth. Alas even I, the great Kuno Tatewaki, was unable to best the fierce tigress." Tatewaki dramatically proclaimed.

"Did Tendo Akane agree to this 'challenge' verbally? Did her sensei or family agree to this and do you have proof of this on paper as is the custom?" Shin pressed.

"One had to take but one look at my fierce tigress to know she approved and as her intended I had every right to do so." Tatewaki answered.

"Was Saotome Ranma not the fiancée of Tendo Akane? This verbal contract between the Tendo clan and the Saotome clan stated that their clans would join when a son of the Saotome clan would wed a daughter of the Tendo clan. As I understand it Tendo Akane was the chosen daughter to represent the Tendo clan. Either you had a secret betrothal to Tendo Akane, which was canceled by this predating contract, or you never were the intended of Tendo Akane." Shin stated.

"Blatant lies!!! Tis but a carefully constructed lie of that foul sorcerer Saotome. The love between my fierce tigress and I was preordained by the very gods themselves!!!" Tatewaki thundered.

"And what of these witness reports and taps, which clearly state that Tendo Akane does not want to do associate with you." Shin replied.

"A foul spell by the trice cursed Saotome." Tatewaki growled.

"I would like to mention to the court that some of the testimonies and tapes are from before the arrival of Saotome-san in Nerima." Shin pointed out.

"I have in my possession a report about how you harassed two girls at the same time. Do you deny this, Kuno-san?" Shin continued.

"I have harassed no one." Tatewaki stated.

"So you did not bother Tendo Akane or Saotome Ranko, starting two years ago until today?" Shin asked.

"Why would I bother my love? And whom is this Saotome Ranko you speak off? Another damsel caught in the sorcerers hands?" Tatewaki pondered.

"His sister. You kept calling her, the pigtailed goddess." Shin deadpanned.

"Ah!? The pigtailed goddess. To think such a lovely creature is forced to do unspeakable acts with her own brother. How she must suffer so." Tatewaki wept reverently.

"Right. Back to the question. Have you harassed either of these girls?" Shin said, trying to pretend he didn't have a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"How could I harass the two loves of my life? Nay, they welcome my embrace even as they fight the evil control placed on them by the foul sorcerer." Tatewaki proclaimed, setting off a series of groans from his lawyers.

"Isn't that two timing? Trying to date two girls at the same time, I mean?" Shin questioned.

"Normal limitations that plague the commoners do not apply to a scion of the noble house of Kuno. My love and greatness is sufficient to allow me multiple women as was with the samurai of old." Tatewaki chuckled, wiping a bit of drool off his chin.

"Normal limitations. Interesting choice of words. As is the multiple women bit. Kuno-san, if a women is pregnant should she not marry the father of her child?" Shin asked.

"Of course she should, unless she is a concubine or made ronin. If the father has any honor he will accept his responsibility and take care of the child as is just." Tatewaki declared.

"Then why didn't you marry the mother of your child? In fact, why didn't you marry one of the mothers of your three children? Three children, three mothers." Shin smirked.

"As stated concubines are not permitted the sacred union of marriage." Tatewaki replied, his mouth forming a thin line.

"Strange then that no agreement was made to provide for any of the children as, you yourself stated, is proper. Apparently the Kuno clan used threats to force the girls into servitude and into your bed." Shin stated in a firm and disapproving voice.

"You dare claim I behaved with dishonor? They came willingly to me as is just. No woman can resist my greatness!" Tatewaki roared as he rose to his feet.

"The witness will control himself." The judge said, banging his gavel.

Tatewaki sniffed, but sat down again. Indication he had no more questions, Shin returned to his table. Excusing Tatewaki, the judge asked the prosecution to call their next witness. A series of witnesses testified on behalf of Tatewaki. With most witnesses Shin was able to find a connection with the Kuno clan, in most cases a bribe, or that the witness only saw part of what had happened. As the prosecution finally indicated that they were done, the defense stepped forward.

"Your honor, the defense brings forward the video evidence against Kuno Tatewaki. On the following tapes we will show you how unstable Kuno-san truly is as he assaults without provocation or restrained. We will also see how several girls reject his advances and get molested, before they can extract themselves and retaliate." Shin started as he motioned for a tv to be properly placed.

"Objection your honor, we have not received a single piece of this so-called evidence as is required by law." Kuno's lawyer protested.

"Kobe-san, you are aware of the rules regarding evidence. Can you explain this?" The judge tentatively asked.

"I have here a form for a signed delivery stating that the video tapes have been delivered to the prosecution. The evidence was delivered as was required by the law and the defense can not be hold responsible if the prosecution has misplaced the evidence." Shin stated, showing the form to the judge and prosecution.

"As I have personally signed the evidence and witness list, I was aware of the tapes. This leaves me with little choice. Let it be noted that the prosecution is reprimanded for misplacing important evidence." The judge declared with a frown.

"So noted, your honor." Kuno's lawyer replied with a sigh.

Hiding a smirk, Shin started the first tape and explained to the courtroom what it was showing, giving a narration about the situation. He was forced to turn up the sound on several occasions to show the dialogs between the different parties. As the last tape was play, he gave a short summary and summoned his first witness.

"Saotome-san, can you tell the court about how you first met Kuno Tatewaki." Shin politely asked.

"Well, it was the first day of school. For me at least. Akane just finished brawling her way through the Hentai Horde and I asked her why she was attacked. Kuno interrupted with some self righteous dribble. As he noticed me he asked my name, before interrupting me to introducing himself. As he found out I was living at the Tendo dojo at the time, he attack and said he would not permit that I forced myself upon Akane." Ranma nervously answered.

"So introductions were made and for no apparent reason Kuno-san attacked?" Shin clarified.

"Yes." Ranma answered.

"How often has Kuno-san attacked you these past two years?" Shin questioned.

"Practically on a daily basis." Ranma replied with a shrug.

"Has he ever formally challenged you?" Shin continued.

"A few times." Ranma stated.

"Has Kuno-san ever won such a challenge?" Shin asked.

"As if!" Ranma snorted.

"How did Kuno-san respond to his losses?" Shin asked.

"He keeps claiming I cheated and used black magic to beat the supposed undefeated True Blunder." Ranma taunted.

"Uhm. I apologies for the unintended insult. Kuno is a sore spot with me as I generally take honor very serious." Ranma apologized at the frown of Shin and the judge.

"No further questions, your honor." Shin stated.

"Saotome-san is it not true that you have three fiancées?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"Pops, that is, my father has this habit of arranging marriages for me." Ranma replied irritated.

"That doesn't strike me as very honorable. What attempts have you made to rectify the situation?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"There is little I can do. A marriage can only fulfill one obligation and that would leave two girls dishonored. As none of the girls want to wait a generation or accept restitution, only marriage would solve the problem. Or I commit seppuku. Mother, as head of the clan, has the authority to absolve any of the obligation, but she refused to do so and insists I solve the problem. This leaves me where I started, caught in the middle." Ranma answered dejected.

"So you keep leading these girls on?" Kuno's lawyer questioned.

"I keep telling them I ain't interested, but no one will listen and just keep going on and on what I'm supposed to do to solve the problem. Pity that their solutions only dishonors everyone else including me." Ranma snorted.

"You mentioned that you take honor very serious, most of the time. What do you mean most of the time?" Kuno's lawyer asked as he looked through his notes.

"Look, the biggest difference between my father and I is honor. I take it serious and he doesn't. That doesn't mean I'm perfect. I made a promise that I have regretted since and I have skirted the lines of breaking that promise without breaking the wording of the promise." Ranma replied.

"What was the promise?" Kuno's lawyer pressed.

"I'm sorry, all I can say is that it involves a weakness of a rival and mentioning it to someone. Anything more and I will break the wording of the promise." Ranma stated.

"So you can't prove your dishonesty by upholding the promise?" Kuno's lawyer mused.

"I can't prove that I'm breaking the spirit of the promise, because I'm upholding the wording of the promise." Ranma clarified.

"This raises some interesting questions, but I would like to ask about another matter. I have several reports stating you have been helping the notorious underwear thief." Kuno's lawyer said.

"More like framed. As ashamed as I am to admit this, the underwear thief is the grandmaster of my Martial Arts school. Every time I try to stop him I get pounded, first by him and then by the angry mob as he planted several unmentionable upon my twitching body. More often then not, he gets away and I get the blame." Ranma explained.

"Why didn't you inform the authorities about the identity of the thief, if you knew who it was?" Kuno's lawyer pressed.

"Do you know who was charged with capturing the thief?" Ranma returned with a flat stare.

"Tendo Soun, why?" Kuno's lawyer answered intrigued.

"Tendo Soun and my father were, and still are, the two pupils of grandmaster Happosai. The thief everyone is looking for has been staying at the Tendo dojo and Tendo Soun has done nothing, except hide the fact he is housing the wanted criminal." Ranma deadpanned.

"That is a serious accusation." The judge frowned.

"And who would the authorities believe? Me or the person they charged with catching the thief?" Ranma questioned.

"I do have several statements that corroborate with Saotome's story about being framed." Shin interjected and showed the papers.

"No further questions, your honor." Kuno's lawyer added with a sigh.

"The witness may step down and Saotome Ranko is called to the stand." The judge said.

Returning after a quick change, Ranma was sworn in.

"Can you tell the court your first encounter with Kuno-san?" Shin asked.

"That would be the first day Ranma went to school. I was hiding in a tree, trying to dry my clothes after I got wet, when Kuno discovered me. After hearing his degrading insult towards Ranma, I took offence and challenged him to a fight. He accepted and stated that should I win, I could date him. Same if I lost." Ranma shuddered in disgust.

"Who won?" Shin asked.

"I did, with a single kick to the face. Took his bokken as a trophy and declared that I would have nothing further to do with him." Ranma answered.

"Has he harassed you since that day?" Shin questioned.

"Yes, several times. I keep telling him I'm not interested, but he keeps ignoring me or accusing Ranma of casting a 'spell'. He has groped my breasts on several occasions, without my permission." Ranma stated.

"Thank you. Your witness." Shin declared to the prosecution.

"Saotome-san, if that is really your name, could you explain to this court why there are no records of you or your birth?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"Father considers girls, weak and useless, apart from cooking that is." Ranma easily replied.

"And the relevance of your father's opinion?" Kuno's lawyer questioned.

"He only wanted a son. Getting a girl as a child is something he considers an offence to his masculinity." Ranma proclaimed.

"He ignored that I existed, until recently that is. It doesn't come as a surprise that the paperwork is incomplete." Ranma continued.

"Then how do we know you are who you say you are?" Kuno's lawyer stated.

"We compared DNA samples from Saotome Ranko, Ranma, Genma and Nodoka. Ranko and Ranma are the genetic children of Saotome Genma and Nodoka. Genma recently acknowledged Ranko by using her as collateral for several bar taps." Shin interjected.

"Bar taps?" The judge asked perplexed.

"Collateral?" Kuno's lawyer added.

"Saotome Genma has a reputation with the police in Japan as a con-artist. Selling Ranma, or more recently, Ranko to pay for things such as bar taps. We have reports about food, money and other material goods. Basically, Genma convinces someone that instead of money, an engagement is accepted for a son or daughter, depending on which is available." Shin explained.

"Have you actively help your father in this?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"NO! I've been doing what I could to stop him from selling me like a prostitute. But what can I do, other than declare myself ronin or commit seppuku? He is my father and tradition says I should listen to him." Ranma protested.

"And have you listened to him?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"When I learned the difference between right and wrong, I stopped doing dishonorable things and started opposing my fathers will." Ranma admitted.

"At this time, I have no further questions. I do reserve the right to question her again after an investigation of her and her brothers past, your honor." Kuno's lawyer stated.

"The defense calls Himura-Aran Samus to the stand, your honor." Shin said.

"Himura-san, could you tell us what happened on the day Kuno-san claims to be slighted." Shin questioned.

"I was carrying groceries back home from the market, when Kuno grabbed me from behind and started pulling on my breasts. I dropped my groceries to deal with the molester. Grabbing his thumbs I pulled his hands of my breasts and elbowed him in the face. I pick up my groceries and placed them out of harms way. As I did not like his treatment of me, I demanded restitution. Kuno attacked, claiming that he would drive our the demon possessing me by defeating me with his bokken and taking me into his bed. I interrupted his attack and grating speech with an arm hold. Considering my previous history with the adolescent, I decided to give him something to consider. I broke his arm, kicked him in his privates, which took two kicks as it was a very small target area, and reversed my hold to create a second break in his arm. As I walked away I did comment on his obvious parentage and ancestry." Samus stated.

"What did you say?" Shin asked.

"If his ancestors were such noble persons and he completely without honor, it could mean one of two things. The line as declined to such an extent that not even the pretence of nobility could be maintained. Or one of his parents was of such a bad linage that any noble quality was irrevocably replaced." Samus calmly replied.

"So no insult was intended to his ancestors?" Shin pressed.

"Yes and no. As stated, I used the word if in my insult. Which shows I have some doubt about the supposed nobility of the ancestors of Kuno. The target of my insult, however, was Kuno Tatewaki as I compared him with a more noble personage." Samus answered.

"Why did you question the linage of Kuno-san's parents?" Shin continued.

"This type of behavior can often be curtained by a parent and since there is no evidence that either parent of Kuno has intervened, I can only assume they encouraged or allowed this kind of behavior to happen." Samus replied

"Thank you." Shin concluded.

"And where did you learn this supposed expertise about raising children?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"Personal experience and psychology courses. I have succesfully raised several adopted children myself with aid from a old friend. As I studied business, I took a minor course in psychology, specializing in behavior studies." Samus evenly replied.

"But you don't deny insulting the honor of Kuno-san." Kuno's lawyer pointed out.

"I do not deny insulting Kuno. However, as he has no honor, it can not be insulted." Samus returned.

"Why do you believe Kuno-san has no honor?" Kuno's lawyer questioned.

"His general behavior. He denies losing any fight, accuses his opponents of cheating or using black magic to explain his defeats. He assumes any girl will submit to him at his whim and refuses to belief any kind of rejecting. He has forced himself on other girls before and shows no remorse of the acts, rather the opposite with his gloating. For a man whom claims to have honor, his actions say different." Samus explained.

"Do you consider yourself superior to Kuno-san." Kuno's lawyer asked.

"No, just better taught and raised." Samus returned.

"Explain." Kuno's lawyer demanded.

"I know right from wrong and accept reality as is. I interact with people better and on a more equal basis, depending on the situation." Samus answered.

"Interaction. Give a few examples for this interaction." Kuno's lawyer requested.

"If it is a conversation with an employee, I would act from my position as employer. A friend would be treated as an equal and an enemy would be treated as an enemy." Samus replied.

"Is Kuno-san an enemy?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"I give people a fair chance before considering them a enemy, depending on their actions. You threaten a child of mine and you're dead. You get a last chance if the endangerment was unintentional. Kuno was an irritation, who bothered me. His harassment has gotten him closer to the point where I would call him an enemy, but he has not crossed the line yet." Samus declared.

"What do you do with enemies?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"First I try legal action against an enemy. Should this fail and the enemy keeps doing what they are trying to do, then a feud is declared." Samus evenly stated.

"Should a murder attempt be made, then lethal force is used in response. Any survivors will be turned over to the law." Samus added in a cold tone.

"So you feel that normal laws don't apply to you?" Kuno's lawyer returned.

"We are allowed to defend ourselves from lethal attacks. It is called self-defense. I also mentioned that legal actions is our first course and a feud the final. However, I will not allow anyone to endanger innocent lives just because they have the money and / or the connections to escape the law." Samus answered pointedly looking at Kuno's lawyer.

"Is that a threat, Himura-san?" Kuno's lawyer asked.

"No, an obligation." Samus said.

"What obligation?" The judge asked.

"I am in a position to strike back at those that use their money and / or connections to escape the grasp of the law. With this position comes the responsibility to take care of such individuals, hopefully within the law. Some individuals, however, do not feel bound by the law and are adapt at wiggling their way out of any lawsuit. Here the feud comes into play. Even if normal means have little to no meaning to these people, they are very familiar with the concept of violence and death. They play with a different set of rules and to defeat them, one must use the same rules or in some cases be more ruthless. It is standard policy to use this as a last resort and has only been used two times in over two hundred incidents." Samus lectured.

"What you are saying is that if legal action is available, you will take it and if no legal action is taken you murder them." Kuno's lawyer stated.

"Aff. Not unlike how certain clans used to do in the service for the Emperor several centuries back." Samus replied.

"No further questions, your honor." Kuno's lawyer said.

"As the day is nearing its end, I ask both parties to make closing statements before I send the jury to deliberate on this matter." The judge declared.

Closing statements were made and both groups exited the courtroom, exchanging polite chit chat. As Ranma's group walked home, they tried to predict how the jury would rule. After some consideration, they decided to look at their case with a mild optimistic view and continued home.

* * *

Ranma was humming a tune as she rummaged through a cupboard. Grabbing some seasoning, she closed the cupboard and returned to the stove.

"Morning, Ranma." Andre grumbled as he entered the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning, Andre-san. Any problems during your shift?" Ranma asked as she continued preparing breakfast.

"Just some kids trying to prove how tough they think they are. They made a racket and kept the neighbors up. Parents these days are too soft. No discipline." Andre softly rumbled as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Don't spoil your appetite, I'm almost… "Ranma tailed off as she looked at Andre.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Ranma?" Andre softly asked, looking out of the fridge.

"Is, is that a gun?" Ranma asked in return.

"It is called a laser pistol. Uses a type of light instead of bullets. Generally speaking this is a fire arm." Andre admitted as he pulled the laser pistol from its holster at the small of his back.

"Chapman, what did I say about weapons inside the house?" Samus asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No unsecured weapons and no drawing a weapon without cause." Andre answered.

"Which leave a explanation to our young friend, preferably before she does something rash." Samus replied.

"That would be nice." Ranma deadpanned with a bit of uncertainly.

"Finish your work. I will speak of what I can." Samus stated as she poured some tea.

"Okay." Ranma agreed as she returned to her cooking.

"Considering your transformation, the fact that me and mine are not from this dimension should not be too difficult to accept." Samus started.

"The laser thingy?" Ranma asked.

"Indeed. From our point of view the year is 3062 and humanity has spread among the stars. War followed. Several states formed as planets joined forces or were conquered. I am from the Draconis Combine, which is based upon Japanese culture. Think of the caste system of the Feudal age, where the word of the emperor is law. The Kurita clan formed and led the Draconis Combine for over 200 years. Conflict has remained a great part in most peoples lives, from pirates to invasion." Samus said.

"There was a golden era in our universe, but as greed prevailed the universe was splintered. The states fought over the scraps that remained of technology in four separate galactic wars. The only times the states were at peace was when they were wary of warfare, the leaders liked each other and the invasion of the Kerensky clans." Samus continued.

"Kerensky?" Ranma interjected as she placed the food on the table.

"One of the most finest men in all of the universe." Andre reverently answered.

"General Kerensky was the military leader of the star league forces at the end of the golden age. The Star League directed the different states and maintained peace. The last ruler was assassinated as General Kerensky was fighting a dangerous uprising in the outer rims. The Usurper had control of the inner systems, but General Keresky conquered the world and defeated him. As the states bickered about who would lead the Star League and tried to gain as much land as possible, General Kerensky decided to leave known space. They traveled through unknown space and established a new home. Their descendants wanted to united humanity under the flag of Star League again at gun point. They were better warriors and had better technology, but numbers were against them. As was honor. They used a dueling system, where the states had a system based upon free for all." Samus explained.

"As I stated I am from the Draconis Combine. I will not bore you with the complete tale of my youth. I was named regent for an influential clan as my DNA showed I was the eldest living member of the clan. Not the main line, but close enough to assume leadership. I helped find a blood heir and trained him to lead. I sat on the planet counsel and helped defend the planet from pirates and invaders. An unforeseen event caused us to emerge here." Samus concluded.

"Questions?" Andre asked as he ate.

"Yeah, when were you going to tell me about this?" Ranma asked as she handed some juice to the kids.

"When you officially joined our family. We respect the secrets of others and ask others to respect our secrets. We have access to some dangerous items and the fewer who know the better." Samus calmly answered.

"We would be locked up, interrogated and experimented on should someone find out. Your word is good, but you still have the tendency to, as some put it, blab." Andre added his two cents.

"The Saotome foot-mouth decease." Ranma admitted wryly.

"Anything else?" Ranma continued.

"I know a great recipe for cookies." Natasha said.

"That she does." Samus smiled.

"We have been trying to recreate the 'portal' that got us here." Hans interjected.

"So your leaving?" Ranma asked.

"We are trying to return to where we came. We would like you to come. We ask only that you become family." Samus offered.

"I'll think about it." Ranma replied.

"That is good. Such a decision must be carefully thought out." Hans agreed.

* * *

"And you will behave yourselves. No foolishness around my son. Certainly no plans for marriage." Nodoka warned Genma and Soun.

"But he must apologies for the insult to my daughter." Soun whined.

"In time. That he must do in time. But I will not tolerate any action that will chase away my son. Am I clear?" Nodoka stressed.

"Yes, dear. Soun and I won't cause a problem. Soun is just restating that the slight to his daughter must be answered, like any good father would. Which is why I listed the things our son has to answer for. We will do as you say." Genma soothed as Soun quickly nodded his head.

"Good." Nodoka stated.

* * *

"What is going on here?" the officer asked.

"None of your concern, officer." Akira stated as he directed the members of his patrol.

"Considering that you seem to be tying up several people for no reason, I would have to disagree." The officer replied.

"Mizuki-san, care to explain what these gentlemen did?" Akira asked.

"This vermin tried to rob my store and to force themselves on my daughter." Mizuki spat with a growl.

"Really now? Why didn't you call the police?" The officer asked.

"Ha! The police? Like you did anything the last time this happened. I barely saved my daughter that time and when the police finally came they did nothing. The gang members responsible were laughing from across the street and you did nothing except wave away my accusation. Stating if I kept it up, I would be arrested for slander." Mizuki heatedly responded.

"Easy now. You should leave such matters to the law. I'm sure the officers involved had a good reason to behave like that. Emotional people often lash out against uninvolved people. If you had repeated you accusations at the bureau they would have listened." The officer tried to calm Mizuki down.

"I did." Mizuki stated.

"The police has been ignoring their duties for a long time." Akira added with a snort.

"I can't let you take the law into your own hand. Step away from the people you tied up." The officer ordered.

"I can't do that." Akira replied.

"They are in the custody of the Guards of Nerima. If you want, you can take to the committee about it." Akira continued.

"I'm giving you one last warning. Step away from those people." The officer insisted.

"And I'm warning you. Stay out of affair that do not concern you. The police has made it clear that it doesn't want to do their job. We will take care of things." Akira returned, pointing his bokken at the officers.

"You heard the man. We won't accept your incompetence any longer." A bystander shouted, getting support from others.

"I suggest you leave." Akira said as he motioned the bystanders to clear a path.

As the officers quickly left, the crowd shouted a few parting remarks. Akira looked after them with a frown. Shaking his head, he motioned his group to move the prisoners as he reached for his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello, my son." Nodoka greeted Ranma as he walked out of school the next day.

"Hi mom." Ranma replied.

"Can we talk during a walk?" Nodoka asked, gesturing down the street.

"Sure." Ranma answered.

"I'm worried, my son. I won't say I'm not disappointed that the air between you and your fiancée is bad. The Tendo's and Saotome's are good friends for a long time and I don't want to see it end here. I don't expect a miracle, but I am asking you make an effort to settle this peacefully." Nodoka started after a few minutes of silent walking.

"I am willing to make an effort, but so must she. It has to come two ways." Ranma stated.

"Of course. I would like it if you returned to the Tendo dojo to stay." Nodoka said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Ranma hedged.

"I would like to get to know my son better. I have not seen you for a long time." Nodoka quietly brought forth.

"I would like to get to know you too, mom." Ranma replied.

"I don't know. I expect nothing but trouble if I stayed. I don't want to know if I want to deal with that kind of trouble." Ranma continued.

"We'll make it work." Nodoka encouraged.

"I'll tell Himura-san that I'll be staying at the dojo for a week. Just a week, to give it a try." Ranma reluctantly agreed.

"I'm sure you'll decide to extend that deadline within a few days." Nodoka said.

"IF the Tendo's behave themselves." Ranma warned.

* * *

"Excuse me, could you ask captain Tanaka if he could talk to me." Samus politely asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"I think he will want to talk to the representative of the Guards of Nerima without one." Samus said with a small smile.

"I'll pass on the message. Could you please take a seat." The receptionist replied.

Nodding her assent, Samus moved to a chair and made a phone call. Chatting for a few minutes, Samus noted several officers with drawn weapons to enter the room. Rising from her seat, she passed a warning through her phone.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Samus asked.

"You're under arrest." One of the officers stated.

"On what charges?" Samus inquired.

"Being part of an illigal organization and kidnapping for starters." The officer responded.

"I see, one moment. Hayawaki-san, the corrupt police force seems to want to take me as a hostage. Would you be so kind as to inform the proper authorities about this? I will be fine, it might take some effort to escape, but I am confident that I will succeed." Samus stated into her phone, before hanging up.

"What are you talking about?" An officer asked.

"I am here on official business. The Guards of Nerima have filed an official complained to the supreme court about the corruption and incompetence of this department. A copy of this was send to the office of the mayor and commanding police officer of the entire Tokyo police force. Several news agencies have been provided with evidence of the corruption of the police force and have agreed to broadcast this during the evening news." Samus explained.

"You did what?" an officer exclaimed.

"I exposed the criminal activities of this department." Samus deadpanned.

"Did you sat Hayawaki-san?" The first officer asked.

"Yes. As you can imagine, this means all of you are in trouble." Samus answered with a small smile.

"Kindly inform captain Tanaka, that every member of this department are removed from active duty, untill the inquiry has been conducted to the satisfaction of internal affairs." Samus stated as she placed an envelope on the chair and moved to the exit.

"Let her go. I think we got bigger problems." The first officer stated as he picked up the envelope.

"As you can see captain, she wasn't joking." The officer finished explaining, half an hour later.

"What a mess. Have everyone recalled for a general meeting, even those currently off duty. Inform me when everyone has arrived in the briefing room. I'll make some calls to see if this is for real or not. From the looks of things I don't thikn we can get our hopes up." Captain Tanaka replied with a deep sigh.


	6. Chapter 6 Know thy friends

**AN: And the latest chapter has been posted. Got delayed a bit because of a computer crash which took this chapter and a chapter and half from my other story. A few days before the regular update too. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6 – Having lots and lots of friends on your side of a conflict is a good thing to have**

"I don't think you understand, mom. Himura-san did a lot for me and I'm not about to repay that debt by ignoring someone I hold in high regard." Ranma stubbornly stated.

"To me, they are practically family, despite their quirks Himura-san was disappointed with my decision, but she accepted it. Family is important to her too." Ranma continued, shifting his backpack.

"Very well, son. A debt is a debt and it will not be said that a Saotome doesn't pay his debts. It is good that you remembered that we _are_ your family." Nodoka responded.

"Tell that to that panda-baka." Ranma grumbled with a frown.

"Son, I expect you to be on your best behaviour while we are guests at the Tendo dojo." Nodoka cautioned.

"As long as they behave as proper hosts, I will." Ranma assured.

"I just hope Akane will listen to you when you explain that she must make an effort to make amends too." Ranma restated.

"Of course." Nodoka replied as they entered the street where the dojo was located.

* * *

"We might have moved too fast by revealing our origin." Hans mused as he worked behind his laptop.

"Ranma agreed to keep the secret." Samus simply replied.

"That does not change the facts." Hans pointed out.

"Indeed. Which makes me wonder, why the change of heart about our secrets?" Andre softly rumbled.

"As former members of the Nova Cat clan, you should be able to respect a vision." Samus replied, before placing the documents she was reading on the table.

"Go on." Hans encouraged as he exchanged a look with Andre.

"Ranma plays a role in saving our planet from some unknown force. How great or small a role **must** be his choice. All we can do is learn what we can from him and ask for his help. Wild horse indeed." Samus chuckled as she looked out the window.

"I might be able to keep an permanent portal between worlds" Hans tentatively suggested.

"That might be best. Should things take a turn for the worst." Samus agreed, leaving unspoken that no harmful effects would tolerated.

"You think he will accept?" Andre asked.

"The offer or the story?" Samus returned with a smirk.

"Given his life, he will come to accept the story, eventually. It will take some time for him to adjust to what he now knows." Samus continued.

"Aff. He hides it, but that does not change the fact that he is shaken." Andre agreed as they moved to discuss other business.

* * *

"Captain Tanaka, could you explain what your department was doing about these gangs?" Commissioner Honto asked.

"As far as I know the only trouble these gangs caused were some minor disturbances. Each time an officer saw a large group hanging around, they would be warned about causing trouble. This has been relatively effective." Captain Tanaka responded.

"Disturbances? Is that what you call robberies, assaults and sexual assaults? And that is just the tip of the iceberg as the Americans like to say." Commissioner Honto growled.

"No one reported any assaults or other criminal activity to us, sir. I had no idea that these events happened. If the civilians don't report the crime, then my hands are tied." Captain Tanaka said, apologetic.

"Are these two of your officers?" Commissioner Honto asked as he produced two pictures.

"Yes." Captain Tanaka replied as he looked at the pictures.

"Watch this video. It was taken during a robbery of a store in your district. Please pay close attention to the window outside the store." Commissioner Honto evenly said and started the video.

On screen a robbery was in progress and showed several people, whom were similarly dressed, stealing money and liquor. Commissioner Honto paused the video and pointed to the section of the screen with the window. Looking closer one could see two police officers looking into the store with disinterest.

"The rest of the video shows how your officers and these gang member exchange greetings. Finally it shows how your officers dismiss the shopkeeper as he tries to persuades your officers that he was robbed." Commissioner Honto stated with a frown.

"I had no idea. That those two officers would be corrupt. You have my assurances that I will cooperate with internal affairs in this case to bring these two to justice." Captain Tanaka declared.

"It isn't just these two, Tanaka." Commissioner Honto replied with a sigh as he rubbed the side of his head.

"There is more?" Captain Tanaka asked nervously.

"Your entire department is suspended, pending this investigation. The evidence brought to me _and_ internal affairs suggest that the entire department is involved and aware of the problems the gangs caused. The mayor is breathing down my neck after last nights news broadcast about this mess." Commissioner Honto answered with mild disgust.

"The entire department? News broadcast?" Captain Tanaka questioned, paling.

"She was telling the truth?" Captain Tanaka mused perplexed, interrupting Commissioner Honto's response.

"She?" Commissioner Honto barked, startling Tanaka.

"A representative of a group called Guards of Nerima. We tried to arrest her for being part of a criminal organisation " Captain Tanaka answered with a sinking feeling.

"Her name was Aran-Himura-san. She filled an official protest through the Nerima ward council about your kidnapping attempt. That woman happens to be the CEO of Stardust Industries. A company that has grown into one of the biggest and most influential companies within a year. Revolutionary technology comes from that company, technology that has had a profound effect on the medical and computer industry. That woman is rubbing elbows with several ward counsels throughout Tokyo, including the mayor. She's on a first name basis with the minister of Health. That is who you tried to arrest." Commissioner Honto shouted directly into the face of Tanaka.

"She couldn't have set up a company that successful in that amount of time without some illegal backing." Captain Tanaka stated hopefully.

"Apparently she had a small fortune in gems with which she started her business. After she started her own clan, performing the proper traditional rituals, she was approached by the Himura clan. I'm talking about the clan that is descendant of the infamous Hitokiri Battoussai." Commissioner Honto explained condescendingly.

"Don't tell me that this gayjin is a descendant of a national treasure." Captain Tanaka fearfully asked, slightly shaking as he considered the implications.

"DNA shows she is part of that clan. Surprised her as much as it did them. A bigger surprise is that Aran-Himura is ranked a grandmistress of their secret martial arts school. Details are withheld, but she was officially added to the scrolls with that rank. The Himura clan introduced her to several people and things progressed from there." Commissioner Honto explained, adding a small wave indicating how he felt about that.

"A complained about police harassment was also filled by her lawyer. A Saotome Ranma is being singled out by the police and named as responsible for several violent incidents, even when he isn't present at the scene. According to the lawyer at least." Commissioner Honto said as he moved to the next item on the agenda.

"Saotome? He is known as a serious troublemaker. No regard for property or the law. He usually is involved in violent and destructive fights." Captain Tanaka explained.

"Involved does not mean responsible." Commissioner Honto reminded Tanaka.

"I'll talk to my men about the evidence they have." Captain Tanaka sighed dejected.

"Good, I'll expect a full report in tomorrow. Next on this list." Commissioner Honto replied as he picked up another document.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's back from his little vacation. Did you have fun, Saotome?" Nabiki drawled.

"Hi Nabs. Good to see you too." Ranma evenly returned as he unpacked some of his clothes.

"Nabs? Oh, that's going to cost you, Saotome." Nabiki smirked.

"Try it and I'm filling a complained to the police. Not to mention that I'll be out of here quicker that you can think." Ranma shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean, Saotome." Nabiki asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, figure it out." Ranma smirked and closed his door, shutting her out.

"Looks like he's grown a backbone. About time." Nabiki snorted as she walked to her room.

* * *

"Welcome to the Cat café. Take a seat, our waitress will join you shortly." Cologne shouted out the kitchen as another visitor entered.

"Late customer, great grandmother." Shampoo commented as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nihao, what order?" Shampoo bubbled.

"A talk with your elder, child. If she is available, then a small pot of tea for two." Samus stated formally.

"I ask." Shampoo blinked and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Greetings. I am matriarch Khu Lon. What is it you wished to speak to me about?" Cologne asked, a few minutes later.

"Your people and your claim to a young boy named Saotome Ranma." Samus answered simply.

"More competitions?" Cologne inquired with a snort.

"Neg. He is my student and I wish to learn more about the different claims upon his honor." Samus returned firmly.

"Student? I suppose I could spare a few minutes to exchange information." Cologne said intriged and signalled Shampoo to bring the tea.

"If you do not wish to speak of something, then you should say so. Every answer must be truth and clear. No hidden innuendo." Samus explained the rules of the discussion.

"Agreed." Cologne replied as she poured the tea.

* * *

The walk back from the first day of school after his return was tense for Ranma as Akane kept glaring at him as he walked on top of the fence. The welcome from the other Tendo's was also cold. Soun had ignored him, while letting him know he was being ignored. Kasumi had served smaller helpings again at diner. Nabiki treated him the same as always.

Genma was less vocal then usual about the return of his son. Aldo a lucky blow during the welcome back spar that prevents him from opening his mouth to wide has helped. Only his mother seemed happy to his presence.

Ranma for the most part is politely ignored everyone, except his mother. He was minding his manners and on occasion tries to exchange pleasantries, only to receive a cold shoulder.

Entering the compound, Ranma moved to the kitchen to get a small pot of tea and two cups. Taking these to his room he placed the set on the floor and unpacked his schoolbag. Setting everything ready to work on his homework, Ranma walked to Akane's room and politely asked is she wanted to join him to work on their assignments. Receiving a rude answer, Ranma shrugged and returned to his room with the comment that he had tried to his mother.

"You could have insisted." Nodoka mildly stated.

"No means no. If I do not respect her wishes, then why should she respect mine?" Ranma asked as he poured himself some tea.

"Perhaps. Still it is good to see you make an effort." Nodoka stated.

"I have, she has not." Ranma returned evenly.

"Care to join me for some tea as I work on my homework, mom?" Ranma asked.

"No, son. I have to help Kasumi with some work." Nodoka politely declined.

Nodding his consent, Ranma sighed and went to work. Having learned how to study from Hans, Ranma quickly finished the easier assignments. Suppressing a shudder, Ranma took a deep breath and psyched himself up for the math problems. A knock on the door sounded, just as he picked up his pen.

"Ranma? A visitor." Kasumi called out through the door.

"I'm decent." Ranma returned with a smile at not having to face the math just yet.

"Opinions differ on that." Hayawaki Miyuki snorted in good humor.

"Hayawaki-san, always a pleasure. Would you like some tea?" Ranma greeted with a smile.

"That would be nice. This is my granddaughter Mizuki." Miyuki introduced.

Exchanging greeting, Ranma quickly fetched some more hot tea and an extra cup.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ranma asked as his guest drank some tea.

"Checking up on you. Doing some investigating." Miyuki replied cryptically.

"Hopefully not any matchmaking?" Ranma teased with a smirk.

"I hope not." Mizuki commented dryly, returning the smirk.

"Relax. I know about your crush, Mizuki. I also remember what you told me, Ranma." Miyuki assured the two with a chuckle.

The group exchanged some gossip and stories as they drank tea. Noting the time, Miyuki decided it was time to leave. Gathering the cups and tea pot, Ranma walked with them.

"Who is this? Another one of your fiancées? Don't you have enough, pervert?" Akane growled as the group got downstairs.

"Excuse me?" Mizuki asked, blinking her eyes.

"I don't know what that pervert has told you, but you better watch him and his wondering hands when he's near." Akane warned, glaring at Ranma.

"This is Tendo Akane. She was chosen to fulfil the Tendo-Saotome agreement." Ranma introduced politely.

"What's you name? And what was promised to you?" Akane rudely asked.

"Hayawaki Miyuki and this is my granddaughter Mizuki. I must say that the hospitality and manners of the Tendo clan leave something to be desired." Miyuki stated with a glare at Soun.

"Ah, Hayawaki-san. Please forgive my daughter, it has been a trying time for her lately." Soun asked, swallowing nervously.

"I have heard of the antics of your daughter." Miyuki evenly returned as she turned away.

As Ranma returned with a fresh pot of tea, after seeing the Hayawaki's out, he was stopped by Soun.

"How do you know the Hayawaki's and why were they here?" Soun questioned.

"They are regular visitors to the Himura household. Hayawaki-san wanted to see how I was doing." Ranma curtly replied.

"What lies did you tell them about Akane?" Soun asked with narrowed eyes.

"I can't lie to save my life." Ranma returned evenly and walked to his room to return to his homework.

"Subtle dad, subtle." Nabiki smirked from her place in front of the tv.

* * *

Breakfast the next day was odd. Instead of sparring with her father, Ranma had gotten up early and was cleaning her room. Which amounted to cleaning out the dojo as that was where her futon was. Humming the tune from Snowwhite, Ranma closed her fathers mouth and dusted his gi and head. Sputtering indignantly, Genma attacked.

Soun looked puzzled as he tried to figure out a move for a shogi game with a pen pal. Looking up, he noted his good friend Genma flying through the garden. Yelling obscenities, Genma charged back to the dojo. Shrugging, Soun returned to his problem and raised an eyebrow as he noted Genma sailing by again through the air from the corner of his eye.

Looking up, he noted the second charge of Genma into the dojo. Listening the brief sounds of a scuffle, he watch as Genma exited the dojo for a third time under a force not his own. The sixth time landed Genma in the pond and a muddy, wet panda stubbornly continued to charge into the dojo. A slightly longer scuffle went on that turn. And as Genma exited the dojo yet again, Soun's eyes bugged out at the sight of Genma.

Landing on his back paws, Genma angry growled his frustration of not being able to persuade his unruly child to spar properly. Genma did not notice that he was neither muddy or wet. He did notice Soun's expression as Soun cleared his throat. Following the motion to his body, Genma looked down and joined Soun with a bugged eyed look. His fur look like it had been groomed and styled. His nails had received a manicure. Looking into a mirror, Soun was holding up his eye began to twitch. Reaching up slowly, Genma removed the ribbon and collar from his neck and head.

Handing the items to Soun, Genma turned and charged growling at his giggling child clutching a camera. Soun took a moment to look at the collar and noted the tag, as he ignored Genma sailing passed. "My name is Mr Panda, any damages or debt can be paid for by my entertainment show. Please contact my manager Tendo Soun at the Tendo dojo for details and outstanding bills." Soun read out loud and adopted a thinking pose. Which was interrupted by Genma crashing into him.

This scene was followed by Ranma making his own breakfast in the garden. A small fire was going and Ranma was diligently mixing the ingredients for his meal.

"Mind telling us what you're doing?" Nabiki drawled out.

"Making breakfast." Ranma replied.

"What, my sister cooking not good enough for you, pervert?" Akane demanded.

"Your sister has made it quite clear that I am not welcome to her table or food." Ranma replied as she continued to stir.

"Lets not start the day with bickering. My son, what are you making for breakfast." Nodoka asked as she signalled Akane to stay quiet.

"Pancakes, I developed a taste for them during my stay at Himura-san's home." Ranma answered.

"Akane did ask a valid question. Why do you refuse to eat the food made by my eldest daughter. After all she does have to make much larger portions to feed your appetite." Soun inquired.

"Which have been decreasing for some time now." Ranma countered as she added the mix to the pan.

"Decreased, but not ceased." Nodoka stated, encouraging Ranma to explain her actions.

"As large as my portions are, fathers portions are even bigger. Yet his share has not diminished. So one must ask why the portions are lessened. Only thing that comes to my mind are the arguments between Tendo-san and myself. For each argument less food was given." Ranma explained.

"Regardless of the fact that I was to blame or not for this argument, which showed me that I was not welcome at Tendo-san's table. Lunch was prepared by Akane more often then not. I need not tell you that the impression that Tendo-san's food was being denied to me has been growing stronger with each passing lunch." Ranma concluded and flipped the pancake.

"I think Akane just wanted to do something for you by making lunch. Why do you dismiss such a kind gesture as some form of personal affront?" Nodoka asked, forestalling any response from Akane.

"Have you ever tried to eat something she made, mother? Has she ever sampled what she makes? Sometimes I can not help but wonder if she uses a cookbook or a book for summoning creatures." Ranma stated as she continued to work on increasing her supply of pancakes.

"And I wonder when you learned to speak like that, Soatome." Nabiki interjected.

"Lets just say I was motivated to improve my speech after it was explained to me that words can be powerful weapons." Ranma answered.

"Aaahh, is the little boy finally growing up." Nabiki teased.

"Considering the amount of drool you had when you 'accidentally' walked in on me in the bathroom, I would say that you find me something else then a 'little' boy." Ranma smirked back.

"What did you do to my sister, you pervert?" Akane yelled.

"I gave a free show. Really must remember to charge admission." Ranma deadpanned, leaving Akane sputtering.

"Good to see you being manly, my son." Nodoka proudly stated.

"Found a backbone and determined to keep it. Perhaps a bet to how long that last?" Nabiki said as she finished her meal and got up for school.

"Damn it, baka. You're going to make us be late again. Come on." Akane shouted as she moved to the front door, giving her unfinished meal a look.

"Go ahead, I'm finishing breakfast." Ranma answered with a wave as she started eating.

"Really son, it is appropriate that you walk your fiancée to school. We don't want you to be late." Nodoka admonished.

"I can get there with time to spare roof hopping. Besides I think Tendo-san might need some time alone to cool off." Ranma replied as she continued to eat relaxed.

* * *

"Still can't believe you blame me for something Sayuri did." Ranma grumbled as he walked the fence.

"Because it is your fault, baka. You caused the break up and made Sayuri cry. She hasn't stopped crying since Hiroshi said those lies." Akane shot back heatedly.

"Funny, the way I recall it Sayuri tried to choose whom Hiroshi's friends are for him. Sayuri gave an ultimatum, her or his friends and Hiroshi chose his friends. And now you pretend like it is his fault that Sayuri made one of the biggest mistakes one can make in a relationship?" Ranma stated indignantly.

"She's better off without that pervert." Akane sniffed.

"Then why complain?" Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"He made Sayuri cry." Akane growled in a d'oh tone of voice.

"And she broke his heart." Ranma returned evenly as they entered the dojo.

Huffing, Akane disappeared into the house as Ranma made his way to the back garden. Stretching a bit, Ranma flowed into a kata as he prepared his usual workout.

"Ranma, you have visitors." Kasumi called out.

"Uncle Ranma." The voices shouted.

"He kids, how are you two." Ranma asked as he hugged them.

"Fine, uncle Ranma." The children chorded.

"Hans, always a pleasure." Ranma politely greeted.

"Aff. I wish this was a social visit for me, but I came to ask if you would mind looking after the kittens. Something came up and the others are unavailable." Hans returned.

"Sure, I'm happy to watch them for a short time." Ranma enthusiastically responded.

"My thanks." Hans said and told the children to behave.

"Can we practice, uncle Ranma?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, can we practice?" Natasha seconded.

"Of course. But first you need to warm-up." Ranma gently corrected.

Helping the children stretch and loosen their muscles, Ranma showed a kata and told the kids to follow his moves. Continuing the lesson Ranma had them sparring each other, switching defence and offence between them. Ranma decided to end the lesson by having them attack him to develop team tactics.

"Picking on kids now, pervert? And I didn't think you could sink any lower." Akane said with a frown from the back door.

"If you have any complaints about how I teach Martial Arts, please hold them until the lesson is over." Ranma politely responded as he deflected a twin attack from the kids.

"Teaching? You? Don't make me laugh. Now stop picking on these children or I'll show you why I'm the best martial artist in Nerima." Akane threatened.

"Best Martial Artist? Is that not mother?" Kitsune asked as he took a short break.

"Aff, uncle Ranma comes close, but mother is the best." Natasha agreed.

"We only had one match." Ranma grumbled good naturedly.

"She still beat you." Natasha smiled in a singsong voice.

"Details, details." Ranma returned with a smirk.

"How come you think you are better then uncle Ranma? I am capable of judging the skill level of an opponent and you are about my skill level." Kitsune questioned, ignoring the banter.

"I don't know what lies your instructor has been telling you, but I'm far better then a kid like you. And I can't allow a pervert like him to pick on a weak kid." Akane proclaimed proudly.

"Bad move Akane." Ranma stated with a frown.

"Shut up, pervert. Or I'll beat you again." Akane returned with a hiss.

"She beat you, uncle Ranma?" Natasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Tradition says as fiancées we cannot harm each other. I honor that tradition and she does not." Ranma evenly returned.

"For the slights against my honor and that of my sensei, I challenge you to a circle of Equals." Kitsune formally intoned.

"Get real, I'm not going to fight a kid like you." Akane laughed.

"Are you refusing to answer a Martial Artist challenge to the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts?" Ranma inquired in a icy tone.

"A challenge to the Anything Goes school? What's this about?" Happosai asked curious as he jumped over the wall.

"Master, you have returned safely to us." Soun wailed as he grovelled at Happosai's feet.

"Yes, yes, the convention was wonderful. Now about this challenge." Happosai said as he directed the discussion to his interest again.

"No worries, master. My ungrateful son will handle it with no problems at all." Genma boosted.

"One problem." Ranma interjected with a smirk.

"Akane was challenged, not me." Ranma continued at the raised eyebrow of Happosai.

"Then you'll have to take her place." Soun insisted.

"I am not going to get involved with a 'personal' challenge to Akane. She was challenge to answer for several slight against the honor of a Martial Artist." Ranma responded with finality.

"Personal challenge, you say? The boy is right, Akane must answer this challenge." Happosai agreed after taking a puff from his pipe.

"I'm not fighting this kid. I'm a real martial artist and I don't pick on the weak." Akane heatedly replied.

"A challenge is a challenge. As a 'real' Martial Artist you have to accept it. Or would you prefer to be denied the right to practice my school?" Happosai asked with a frown.

"I'll get ready." Akane grumbled as she went to her room to change.

"I'll be referee." Soun stated.

"No, Ranma will take the responsibility." Happosai countered firmly.

Ignoring the whining of his student, Happosai studied the two children as they moved to the dojo for the match. Noting the interaction between the children and Ranma, Happosai narrowed his eyes as he considered a few things. Shrugging, he decided to make a few inquiries to the events that happened during his convention.

"This is a duel of Restitution for the slights against the honor of Himura Kitsune. Should Himura Kitsune win, Tendo Akane will formally apologies for her insults. Should Tendo Akane win, Himura Kitsune will acknowledge her as a superior fighter. No maiming, crippling or killing blows will be allowed and outside interference will count as a disqualification. First to yield, step outside the circle or unconscious losses. Fighters, ready? Begin." Ranma intoned.

Sniffing arrogantly, Akane charged at Kitsune for a swift throw out the circle. Sliding to the side, Kitsune performed a sweep as Akane rushed past. Tumbling to the ground, Akane barely stopped herself at the edge of the circle. Blinking, Akane started to frown at the close call. Getting up, Akane murmered about a lucky shot and charged again. Her charge was met with an unexpected jump kick to the face. Dazed, Akane shook her head as she block several punches and kicks from Kitsune. Growling, Akane grabbed an arm and moved to march Kitsune over the circle line. Stumbling, as a foot hit the inside of her knee, Akane was forced to release Kitsune.

Acting before Akane could regain her balance, Kitsune let loose with a reverse kick, catching Akane in her stomage. Following the kick with a punch to the head, Kitsune pressed his advantage with several offensive combo's. Backflipping to avoid a counter, Kitsune took stock of his opponent. Battered, but not beaten, Akane started on the offensive again. Forcing Kitsune to give ground again as he dodged and blocked her attacks. Reversing a hold, Kitsune used the provided leverage to deliver an ax kick to the neck of Akane in an acrobatic display of flexibility. Recovering, Kitsune jumped on Akane's back as she tried to shake the effect of the hit. Performing a sleeper hold, Kitsune stubbornly ignored the elbow beating in his stomage and side.

Instructing Kitsune to release Akane, Ranma checked her pulse and loudly asked if she could continued. Not receiving an answer, Ranma declared Kitsune the victor. He also spend the next few minutes deflecting accusations from Soun and Genma.

"My compliments for a good match." Happosai interjected into a brief lull between insults.

"Just remember that not all opponents will make the mistake of underestimating you for you age." Happosai continued.

"I shall." Kitsune replied with a short bow, before rubbing his sore side.

"Uhm, master?" Soun hesitantly started.

"Your heir has some serious flaws, Soun. The two are of a similar level, yet he bested Akane without much difficulty. Can you tell me why?" Happosai sniffed.

"He cheated." Akane accused as she struggled to regain her bearings.

"A good clean fight. He used skill to win." Ranma countered with a frown.

"He cheated." Akane stubbornly repeated.

"No, he did not." Happosai stated, adding his glare to those of the children.

"And I believe you were just about set a date for a formal apology." Happosai continued, cutting of the response of Akane.

"Fine." Akane grounded out in frustration.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"Mother! We are in the dojo." Natasha shouted.

"Greeting all. I trust the little ones behaved themselves." Samus greeted politely.

"Cheaters." Akane sniffed.

"Tendo-san is annoyed at her performance in the Circle of Equals. I believe she was just about to suggest a date for the formal apology owed." Ranma stated in explanation at the raised eyebrow of Samus.

"We shall contact you during the next week about an appropriate time." Kasumi smoothly interjected.

"I shall expect it." Samus responded formally with a frown.

"Greetings, I am Happosai. Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Happosai greeted.

"I am Aran-Himura Samus. Grandmistress of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu School." Samus returned.

"I suspected as much when I saw your pupil here." Happosai said, indicating Kitsune.

"It has been some time since I met a member of that school. I'm glad it still lives on." Happosai said with a fond smile.

"Indeed. If you would excuse me, I have to get these kittens back home." Samus replied with a short bow.

"Of course." Happosai said with an equal bow in return.

"Bye uncle Ranma." The children shouted as the departed.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are covering for that cheating weasel." Akane grumbled as they enjoyed some tea after dinner.

"In case you forgot, Happosai declared it a fair match." Ranma ground out, trying to control his temper.

"Shows I'm right. You perverts can't be trusted." Akane stated with a righteous nod.

"As I stated before, prove that I am a pervert." Ranma returned evenly with a frown.

"I don't have to prove it. I know you are a pervert." Akane shouted.

"Is it that difficult to discuss this as two civilised persons? Without shouting into the others ears." Ranma replied, barely holding onto his calm.

"Ha, as if a pervert like you is civilised." Akane snorted.

"I am not the one shouting. Or making baseless accusation." Ranma returned.

"Watch your mouth or I'll pound you." Akane yelled.

"Funny, you can't win the argument and resort to violence to hid it." Ramna spit back.

"Enough, both of you. Son, we walked about this and you agreed to make an effort to work this out." Nodoka interjected with a frown.

"I agreed to make an effort if she makes an effort. So far I have not seen even a hint of effort from her." Ranma returned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I also recall that it was agreed that you would speak to Akane about her behaviour." Ranma continued.

"Very well. I had expected you would be manly enough to handle this on your own." Nodoka replied, gesturing Akane to follow her.

Frowning, Ranma waited a few moments before going up the stairs to the guest room. Making sure no one saw him, he slipped out the window and sneaked towards the dojo. Checking to make sure no one was around, Ranma opened the door slightly to hear what his mother was saying.

"I don't know why I'm the one getting a lecture. It's all that perverts fault." Akane grumbled.

"Hush, Akane. As I have stated, repeatedly before today, I will not tolerate any behaviour that drives my son away. I understand that my son has to apologies for his behaviour, but that will come in time." Nodoka admonished with a stern frown.

"Honestly child. I had hoped you would have learned this by know." Nodoka sighed.

"But auntie." Akane whined.

"But nothing. Your control over my son is marginal at best. You must learn subtlety, my dear. Sometimes that is the best method to handle things. While your disciplinary actions are to be applauded, they can't be used for every situation." Nodoka lectured.

"I don't believe this. When you said you would talk to Akane about her behaviour, I didn't think it would be about this." Ranma seethed as he entered the dojo.

"Son, we're doing what is best for you. I'm disappointed that you pried into a private conversation." Nodoka admonished with a frown.

"What's best for me?! How about asking me that." Ranma shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at your mother." Nodoka returned heatedly, fingering her katana.

"I did not shout at my mother." Ranma flatly stated after a moment of silence as he turned away.

"You just did." Akane accused as Ranma walked away.

"No, I did not." Ranma reiterated as he paused a moment at the exit of the dojo.

Disturbed, Nodoka absentmindedly returned to teaching Akane about controlling her future husband. An explosion interrupted the lesson, followed by a loud wail. Frowning, the pair noticed that the wail was begging someone to stay. Moving outside, they noticed Genma floating in the pond with a small fire burning on his stomage and smoke rising from his charred fur. Soun was grovelling at Ranma's feet, tears flowing from his face.

"Tendo-san, thank you for your hospitality. I shall darken your home no longer." Ranma politely reiterated with a short bow. He picked up his backpack and started moving to the front gate.

"Son? Where do you think you are going?" Nodoka sternly asked.

"Saotome-san. I am leaving for my home." Ranma answered politely.

"Baka, your place is here." Akane snorted.

"Son, now is not the time for a training trip or a visit to one of your girlsfriends to be manly. Return your things to your room and wait there for me. It is time we talked." Nodoka ordered.

"Apologies, Saotome-san. But I cannot do that. I bid you a good day." Ranma politely responded with a blank face and walked out of the Tendo home ignoring the summonings and shouts of those therein.

* * *

Samus set the cup of tea in front of Ranma. Allowing him to take his time to take a sip and gather his thoughts, she patiently took a small sip from her own cup.

"She expects me to be little more than a slave." Rama stated with a blank face.

"She doesn't care about my wishes, my dreams or my feelings. Just hers." Ranma continued.

"Complete strangers were more kind to me then her. You're more of a mother then she ever was." Ranma said with a tear running down.

"Practice helps, but such things depend on the heart." Samus softly interjected.

"Exactly" Ranma noted before falling in a dejected silence.

"What paths do you see?" Samus asked after refilling the cups.

"To walk on? I could try to enforce my dreams. Yielding to their dreams goes against every cell in my body. Running away has little appeal. Striking out on my own or with a new family is possible." Ranma mused aloud.

"I would like to have a family." Ranma finally decided.

"Then the question is where you should look for a family. Past, present or future." Samus advised.

"Great, a riddle." Ranma grumbled good heartedly as his spirit was lifted a bit from the banter.

"I wonder why you're not trying to persuad me to join your family." Ranma questioned.

"Are you ready to join my family? Besides this is your choice. Should I decided your future, then I would be no better than your parents." Samus answered with a small smile as she took the cups into the kitchen.

"I suppose." Ranma said noncommittingly.

* * *

"Thank you, Ranma. For allowing me the chance to talk with your doctor. I do not often get the chance to discus the more obscure medical topics." Hans said.

"No problem." Ranma shrugged as he lead the way to Doctor Tofu's practice.

"You need not worry. I will not discuss your ability without permission." Hans assured Ranma.

"It's just that I'm still not comfortable with it. Despite the support and help form the others." Ranma grumbled.

"Take the time you need." Hans advised with a pat on the shoulder.

"Ranma?" A voice interjected.

"Yes, Saotome-san?" Ranma politely responded.

"My son, I'm displeased with your behaviour. We will talk about this at the dojo." Nodoka stated.

"If you have a problem with me, then you can say what you want right here, Saotome-san" Ranma replied.

"We will discuss this in private, son." Nodoka stressed as she motioned in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

"We will not." Ranma restated evenly.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say." Nodoka ordered.

"Saotome-san, I see no reason to agree to your request." Ranma replied with a frown.

"I'm your mother and you will address me as such." Nodoka said after taking a few calming breaths.

"That would be inappropriate as you are not my mother, Saotome-san" Ranma responded in a loud voice.

"What?! What is this nonsense?" Nodoka questioned heatedly.

"Would a mother abandon her child? Would a mother allow her child to be abused. Would a mother ask her child to kill itself?" Ranma answered.

"You needed to learn our families martial arts, so you had to be taken on a trainings trip. Training can not be considered abuse. And it is a matter of honor that demands you commit sepukku should you fail your obligation towards me." Nodoka returned firmly.

"A matter of honor? It is a matter of honor that I kill myself should I live up to your expectations? And what are these expectations?" Ranma scornfully asked.

"That you be a man among men." Nodoka declared.

"A man among men. Do you know what she means by that?" Ranma asked the crowd that was watching.

"That I marry Tendo Akane and take as many girls as a mistress as possible. That I get every girl I run into pregnant. That it doesn't matter if the girls are practically made outcast by having a child outside marriage. That if a girl resist my charms, I am to rape her again and again until she is pregnant. That is what she demands of me." Ranma orated to the crowd, pointing at Nodoka.

"That is enough. You will obey your mother." Nodoka interjected, glancing around.

"And do what? Give you as much grandchildren as possible?" Ranma retorted.

"That is your duty as is obeying me." Nodoka heatedly returned.

"She admits that her only interest in me is as a breeder and slave." Ranma stated for the benifit of the crowd.

"Honor demands you stop talking and come with me." Nodoka hissed angry.

"Why?" Ranma asked in a even voice.

"Because I say so." Nodoka answered

"What has your word to do with the demands of honor?" Ranma pressed.

"Because as bearer of the honor sword I watch over the family honor and I take action to prevent dishonor to occur to the family." Nodoka returned.

"So basically, honor is what you say it is." Ranma concluded.

"Enough." Nodoka shouted as she unwrapped her katana.

"Draw that sword and I will charge you with attempted murder." Hans interjected, causing Nodoka to freeze in her motions.

"This is a family affair, do not get involved." Nodoka spat.

"Then I will be the one pressing the murder charges." Ranma said pointing at Nodoka.

"You would do that to your own mother." Nodoka shrieked.

"My mother? No. A stranger like yourself? Without hesitation." Ranma proclaimed.

"Son, I'm giving you one last chance to obey or so help me." Nodoka ground out.

"Then for the last time, no." Ranma answered.

"You are here by banned from practicing and using the Saotome anything goes school op martial arts. When you have come to your senses you will be reinstated in the school." Nodoka declared and marched off, trying to ignore the frowns of the crowd.

"This is not good. We just lost one of our best defenders." A man grumbled to his neighbour.

"No mother would put her child through that. You hang in there Saotome, we're with you on this." A woman shouted, getting agreement from the crowd.

"Thanks. I can ask permission to use the school of Himura-san, so I can still be part of the Guards of Nerima." Ranma responded.

"Which will be given, if I have any say in it." Hans added.

Thanking his supporters, Ranma assured them he would not abandon his duty as a Martial Artist. Accepting the sceptisism in regards to his girl trouble, Ranma only asked that he be allowed the opportunity and time to prove his innocence as today showed that some of the accusations were not true. Introducing Hans to doctor Tofu, Ranma excused himself to inform Samus about this new development.

* * *

"I'm glad I found the two of you. It will save some time." the unexpected greeting sounded from the wall.

"Grandmaster Happosai." Samus returned.

"Hello old freak. Come to gloat about my expulsion from the school?" Ranma grumbled.

"No, to inform you that you still are a part of the Anything Goes School as my heir." Happosai evenly returned.

"What are you blabbering about?" Ranma demanded.

"That as my heir, only I have the right to dismiss you from the school." Happosai answered.

"You're joking." Ranma deadpanned.

"No, my boy. I'm not about to let a progeny and the future hope of my school slip through my fingers." Happosai stated seriously.

"I suspect we have a few things to talk about?" Samus interjected.

"That we do. That we do. I trust we can continue this inside?" Happosai inquired.

"The boy is my heir." Happosai stressed as the group seated themselves around the table.

"And as his sensei you have taken his training seriously, of course. Showing kata's, small assignments to increase his growth." Samus sarcastically returned.

"I haven't had the opportunity to teach the boy properly yet." Happosai hedged.

"More like you didn't want to lose much time 'liberating' silken darlings." Ranma scoffed.

"I depend on that energy to live, boy. Two days without a recharge and I'm dead" Happosai heatedly returned.

""What are you babbling about?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"Like you, I found a way to use emotions to quickly summon ki. I always had a healthy interest in girls and foolishly used lust as my focus. When I realized my mistake, I was already dependant on my lust." Happosai explained.

"How did you survive the cave?" Ranma questioned.

"Emergency supplies. Combined with little activity and a meditative trance." Happosai answered.

"As interesting as this sounds, can we return to the topic." Samus dryly asked.

"If Khu Lon knew I was taking his training serious, she would stop at nothing, absolutely nothing to get her claws in him. All the possible places suitable for training are watched." Happosai grumbled.

"I am willing to give you a chance, one chance. Mind if we use the training hall?" Ranma asked.

"Of course. I will make certain no one disturbs you." Samus answered and left to check the premises.

"Remarkable lady." Happosai commented as they moved to the training hall.


End file.
